Harry, un sorcier qui vous veut du bien
by Sladana
Summary: Harry avait jusque là survécut à Voldemort, à un Snape directeur d'une chorale, à une Woodstock enflammé avec Pocahontas, Baloo et les autres, à un tsunami mais va t-il encore tenir longtemps?
1. La découverte ou l'ignorance

Titre : Harry, un sorcier qui vous veut du bien.

Auteur : Sladana

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf les deux débiles que vous reconnaîtrez tout de suite) et je tiens à ajouter que d'habitude je les aime beaucoup mais comme le dit le proverbe « N'essayez pas de me mettre des bâtons de berger dans les roues car à ce petit jeu là c'est celui qui dit qu'y est », non c'était pas ça. Le proverbe c'était « Qui aime bien châtie bien » mais j'aime bien l'autre aussi.

Chapitre 1 : La découverte (ou l'ignorance).

Kate regardait la télévision, ça allait être l'heure de sa série préférée et en cette période de vacances elle n'aurait manqué ça pour rien au monde. L 'après-midi était bien avancé et comme l'hiver avait déjà recouvert tout le pays depuis quelques semaines il faisait sombre dans la maison. Sa sœur, de deux ans sa cadette était dans sa chambre, probablement occupée à discuter au téléphone des dernières nouvelles «super importantes » du collège. Kate adorait sa sœur mais un peu de répit ne lui faisait pas de mal. Ses parents travaillaient et ne rentreraient pas avant quelques heures, le rêve quoi !

Les pubs se succédaient, semblables de par leur nullité. Là c'était une réclame pour des couches, le gosse était un peu effrayant, surtout quand il se mettait à parler avec une voix qui n'était certainement pas la sienne vu qu'à son âge c'est surtout «aggaaga », enfin un baragouinage incompréhensible. C'est là que tout à commencé, Kate allait se souvenir de ce moment encore longtemps, quasiment toute sa vie d'ailleurs. Non, pas le bébé affreux mais ce qui a suivit. Le bébé terrifiant fut remplacé par un «flash spécial » écrit en grosses lettres rouges sur fond bleu, pas très joli. Un présentateur avec une tête de premier de la classe apparu à l'écran, il semblait nerveux. Kate comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et que sa série serait donc annulée, elle maudit d'avance les instigateurs de ce quelque chose et zappa (du verbe zapper (=changer de chaîne) que mon ordi ne connaît pas, l'inculte !). Enfin, comble du malheur, Mr Premier de la classe était sur TOUTES les chaînes. Elle prit son mal en patience et l'écouta, elle pourrait ressortir ce soir au dîner ce qu'elle aurait apprit sur le «flash spécial » et avoir une discussion passionnante avec ses parents tout en ayant une longueur d'avance sur sa sœur. C'était un truc qu'elle aimait bien avoir, «une longueur d'avance », ça fait rêver, non ? Bon bah ça faisait rêver Kate, quoi que vous en pensiez.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, Mesdemoiselles »commença le présentateur endimanché comme s'il allait à son propre mariage. « La nouvelle que je vais vous annoncer est très importante, c'est pourquoi je vous demande de rassembler autour de vous toute les personnes présentes afin qu'elles aussi puissent l'apprendre ».

Ce type sait que je veux avoir une longueur d'avance ou quoi ? se dit Kate. Mais le présentateur semblait si sérieux et tellement prêt à pleurer qu'elle changea d'avis et appela sa sœur.

« SARAAAHHH ! ! ! ! ! » s'époumona Kate.

« QUOI ? » lui répondit sa sœur sur le même ton. « JE SUIS AU TELEPHONE »

« VIENS ! C'EST IMPORTANT ! »

Pendant ce temps, le Premier de la classe appelait encore et toujours les gens à se réunir devant la télé. Peut-être que les extraterrestres ont réellement atterris sur Terre, pas comme leur échec à Roswell ! Ils avaient du faire du rase-mottes sans les mains, un pari stupide quoi !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda sa sœur du ton « comment as tu osé déranger sa majesté pendant qu'elle recueillait des informations sur le collège capitales pour l'avenir du monde ?»

« Le type sapé comme un premier de la classe a quelque chose de TRES IMPORTANT à nous dire. »

« C'est à dire ? » demanda Sarah perplexe.

« Ca dieu seul sait, et le père Noël aussi. Non, sans plaisanter, je sais pas. Ils ont arrêté TOUTES les programmations pour ça. »

« TOUTES ! ! ! » s'écria la petite rouquine. « Comment peuvent-ils faire ça ? Tu crois qu'une météorite géante fonce sur la terre et qu'on va tous crever ? »

« J'avais plus pensé à la piste extraterrestre mais ton idée est pas mauvaise non plus. »

Et pendant ce temps notre Tête d'ampoule en chef appelait re-encore et re-toujours les gens à se réunir autour de lui comme les fidèles autour du gourou et eux, bêtes comme ils le sont, ils le faisaient ! Son manège avait duré bien vingt minutes et nos deux jeunes anglaises (car elles sont anglaises et vivent même à Inverness en Ecosse pour les petits curieux) avaient largement eu le temps de se faire du pop-corn, en attendant cet «événement de première importance ». C'est alors que le présentateur réclama l'attention de tous.

« Ca fait vingt minutes qu'on est là » s'exclama Sarah « ça fait un bail qu'il l'a notre attention ! J'ai des trucs à faire moi ! »

« Ca on saura que t'es over bookée ! Mais faut pas se disputer, c'est ce qu'il veut : diviser pour mieux régner. Et si on continu à le regarder on va être sous son emprise !»

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, il te manque une case. »

« Quelque part dans le monde » commença le Premier de la classe avec la voix du gars qui a à peine mué «disons dans un pays fort fort lointain, a débuté une guerre. Cette guerre oppose des gens disons très puissants donc potentiellement dangereux pour vous et moi. »

« T'inquiète pas » dit Kate à sa petite carotte de sœur. « Papa a construit un abris dans le jardin. »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Officiellement contre les tornades et autres cyclones mais c'est plutôt contres les extraterrestres et les possibles attaques de Nessie. »

« Ca marche aussi pour les attaques nucléaires ? » demanda naïvement l'adolescente aux taches de rousseur.

« Ben, ouais ça marche mais papa n'y a sûrement pas pensé. »

« Ce pays connu par très peu de gens en dehors de ses habitants a certaines caractéristiques particulières. » continua l'intello de service.

« Des caractéristiques sont toujours particulières ! » remarqua la plus brune de deux (que nous appelons plus communément Kate)

« Enfin, puisque vos vies peuvent être en danger, nous sommes obligé de vous révéler la nature de ce pays. »

« Voilà comment rassurer des milliers de personnes, leur dire qu'ils vont crever ! » se moqua Sarah.

« Ce pays est...le monde des sorciers. »

Les deux jeunes filles ne riaient plus, elles n'y croyaient tout simplement pas. Ou plutôt ne voulaient pas le croire. La magie, la sorcellerie, c'était dans les livres ! Fallait pas les prendre pour des cruches ! Kate avait redoublé sa première année de maternelle mais elle était pas assez conne pour croire de telles sottises ! Merlin, Morgane, Sabrina, les sœurs Halliwell et autre Harry Potter, c'était de la fiction ! Non ? Peut-être que finalement c'était pas si faux. Non, c'était impossible !

« Ne paniquez pas » continua doucement le jeune homme. « Pour vous brosser un portrait des plus fidèle de ce monde, les livres de J.K.Rowling sont les mieux. Cette anglaise a en effet été notre aide la plus précieuse car elle vous a aidé à admettre qu'un tel monde puisse exister. Pour plus de détails, restez après la pub. »

« Bon, bah notre société de consommation est toujours là à ce que je vois. » dit mélancoliquement Kate sans trop savoir de quoi elle parlait (mais qui dans ce monde le sait vraiment ? Aller, pour demain : dissert' de 10 pages sur ce sujet !)

« Eh Kate ! Regarde ! » dit Sarah en prenant un grand verre de limonade sans sucre (pour faire les dents blanches !) « Regarde ! Je bois comme Sam ! Mais si tu sais, dans le Retour du roi il boit sa chope comme ça. »

« Merveilleux, tu fais beaucoup avancer le schmilblick. » ironisa la brune (qui ne compte pas pour des prunes)

« Parce qu'il avance ? Alors, est-ce que le schmibilibilick est une voiture ? »

« Est-ce que tu crois que Harry Potter existe ? » demanda Kate à son écervelée de cadette (qui lui ressemblait quand même beaucoup comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte).

« Pourquoi pas. Et Ron ? Tu crois que le beau, le courageux, le magnifique, le fidèle, l'impétueux, l'imprévisible, le sensible, l'amusant, le... »

« Ron, quoi ! »

« Oui, est-ce qu'il existe ? » demanda Sarah avec un air « si tu me dis non je vais me suicider sur le champs tant la vie est mal fichue. »

« Bien sûr » mentit Kate qui voulait éviter que sa sœur ne se jette sous le premier magicobus venu. « Regarde, la tête de cul revient. »

« Me voici de retour avec comme information capitale : le monde magique d'Harry Potter existe vraiment. Et pour preuve voici une séquence de match de Quidditch tournée il y a deux ans à la coupe du monde de Quidditch.»

« Ouais » maugréa Sarah « s'ils ont pu faire ça dans le film ils ont bien aussi pu créer cette séquence. »

Kate se dit que sa sœur n'avait peut-être pas tort et qu'après tout il ne fallait pas croire tout ce qu'on voyait à la télé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ! Bien sûr que c'était vrai ! Ils avaient arrêté sa série préférée pour ça ! Jamais personne de sensé n'aurait pu faire une chose pareille. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui on aurait dû savoir si Marie-Ange aimait Roberto ou le beau John et qui était le père de l'enfant de Tiffany, récemment sauvée d'un terrifiant incendie par le courageux Rodolphe, qui vient de divorcer de sa quatrième femme et qui vient d'apprendre qu'il avait un cancer incurable.

Quoi qu'il en soit le match était palpitant, les balais volaient dans tout les sens, mais tellement vite qu'en fait c'était pas plus intéressant qu'un match de foot, surtout que là ils n'étaient pas en short ce qui était bien moins captivant au regard de ces deux donzelles anglaises. Mr Premier de la classe revint à l'écran.

« Tout un chacun doit se demander si Harry Potter existe ou non, nous sommes en mesure de vous répondre. » Roulement de tambour dans le fond du studio ce qui rendait cette « scène » un tantinet débile. « Et bien...OUI Harry Potter existe. Voici une photo sorcière pour vous le prouver, ne vous étonnez donc pas si la photo se meut. »

« Comme si une photo pouvait meugler ! » s'exclama Sarah. « C'est Harry Potter, là ? »

« Oui on voit sa cicatrice, il est... »

« Moche. » termina Sarah.

« Non, disons qu'il a un certain charme mais c'est évident qu'il est différent de l'acteur qui joue son rôle. »

« C'est sûr que Dany est trop mignon ! »

« Comment peux-tu appeler quelqu'un par son surnom alors que tu le connais même pas ? »

« Gnagnagna. » marmonna sa sœur. « Oh ! Et là c'est Ron ! Qu'il est beau ! »

Le présentateur passa le reste de la soirée en compagnie des deux écossaises et de toute l'Angleterre. En outre chaque pays du monde reçu l'étonnante nouvelle, ainsi on pu voir des petits esquimaux sortir de leurs igloos en criant « Harry Potter est vivant ! Il est vivant ! » (Traduction de l'inuit car je doute que de faibles êtres comme vous connaissent les subtilités de cette langue). Enfin, toujours est-il que Kate et Sarah apprirent que Poudlard existait et qu'il se trouvait seulement à vingt kilomètres de chez elles, que tout les évènement des livres de J.K.Rowling (qui avait eu l'audace de faire croire qu'elle avait tout inventé) étaient à peu de choses prêt exacts.

Lorsque leurs parents rentrèrent ce soir là, ils les trouvèrent endormi devant la télé où un homme racontait l'histoire du monde sorcier. Mr Kingston les transporta jusqu'à leurs lits et resta toute la nuit à parler avec sa femme du monde étrange dans lequel ils vivaient où des barjots en capes et baguettes pouvaient circuler.


	2. Comment elles ont quitté le domicile fam...

Chapitre 2 : Comment elles ont quitté le domicile familial.

Note : Un merci particulier à Goldman et au donjon de Naheulbeuk pour certaines de leurs paroles que j'adore et que j'ai malgré tout un peu détourné pour les besoins de cette fiction. Et un petit mot pour nos amis canadiens qui ignoreraient ce qu'est le schmilblick, c'était un jeu à la radio (si mes souvenirs sont bons) où il fallait trouvé quel était l'objet (nommé schmilblick) ça pouvait être tout et n'importe quoi (chaussette, poêle...) enfin Coluche a fait un magnifique sketch sur le sujet. Au fait, les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Mais peut- être qu'un jour, QUAND J'AURAIS CONQUIS LE MONDE !!!HA HA HA (rire diabolique)

Kate se leva et comme son cerveau n'était jamais très bien irrigué pendant la nuit elle avait tout oublié de l'étrange nouvelle de la veille. Ainsi donc, comme chaque matin, elle se rua dans la chambre de sa sœur (toute décorée de posters de « Dany », « Rupert » et Sean Astin) et sauta sur son lit. Depuis des années elle essayait en vain de la tuer de cette façon mais comme chacun sait ça ne provoque tout au plus que des membres cassés ou des traumatismes. Sarah se réveilla (qui ne l'aurait pas fait quand on a une fille qui vous donne des coups d'oreiller en hurlant ?) en sursaut (on l'aurait deviné !).

« Aaah ! Les détraqueurs attaquent ! » hurla la fan du poster(rieur) de Rupert Grint.

« Hé ! Du calme ! Tu sais bien qu'ils existent pas ! »

« Mais si ils existent, on a vu ça hier. »

Et soudain, le cerveau de Kate se remit en route comme mu par une force invisible et supérieur à ce qu'aucun être humain ne peut imaginer.

« C'est vrai. » parvint-elle à articuler (ce qui est déjà pas mal quand on connaît les dégâts dus au manque d'oxygène dans l'encéphale mais à moins que vous n'ayez bac 5 vous n'êtes pas en mesure de le savoir).

« Aller on descend, j'ai faim. » dit Sarah qui avait parfaitement exprimé ce que ressentait Kate.

Leurs parents étaient dans la cuisine, sirotant leurs cafés (je ne pense pas que ça se sirote et si vous avez des infos sur le sujets n'hésitez pas).

« Bonjour les enfants » salua Mr Kingston qui ressemblait à un gros nounours tout doux avec sa grosse barbe et sa calvitie naissante (en clair il était pas super sexy mais super gentil).

« Bonjour papa. » répondit en cœur la progéniture.

« Je dois aller à une conférence très importante à Tokyo » leur annonça leur mère qui elle était plutôt belle mais pas toujours très affectueuse (c'était une femme d'affaire qui savait ce qu'elle voulait et ce qu'elle ne voulait pas c'était des marmots dans ses jambes !).

« Quoi ? » s'écria Sarah. « Mais tu devais m'accompagner à mon cours de flûte ! Mon prof va m'attendre. »

« Bah de toute façon tu joues tellement mal que tu lui as fais peur. » dit Kate.

« Maman ! Kate elle fait rien qu'à m'embêter ! » chougna Sarah.

C'est alors, que surgissant du brouillard de dehors (car il faut bien l'avouer, parfois, à certains moment de la journée, il y a un peu de brouillard en Ecosse mais là encore pas de quoi en faire tout un drame) une chouette hulotte se posa sur la fenêtre et frappa délicatement avec sa patte (en effet une chouette c'est vachement poli et ça frappe avant d'entrer chez les gens et là encore elle fait attention de pas abîmer le carreau). Mr Kingston alla ouvrir la fenêtre en question et fit entrer la chouette. Il lui proposa du thé, du café, des gâteaux de toutes sortes mais très poliment elle refusa tout. Enfin, c'est Mme Kingston qui apporta la délivrance au pauvre volatile.

« Regardez ! Elle porte une lettre à la patte. »

On soulagea l'oiseau de la lettre et celui-ci reprit tout de suite son envol. Mr Kingston ouvrit l'enveloppe, étonné mais sachant que ceci était normal chez les sorciers et qu'après tout c'était un moyen très écologique pour faire transporter son courier. En bref (car je sais faire des phrases brèves ah bah non, là c'est mal partit) il lut la lettre.

«Mr et Mme Kingston, c'est en tant que directeur de Poudlard et ami du bien que je m'adresse à vous. Ici tout nous laisse à penser que vos deux filles sont les élues d'une prophétie, pour nous en assurer nous aimerions qu'elles nous rejoignent au plus vite. Le sort du monde est peut être entre leurs mains. Un ami viendra les chercher d'ici une heure. Bien à vous, Dumbledore. »

« On va y aller, papa ? »demanda Sarah.

« Je crois que vous n'avez pas le choix. »répondit gravement le nounours à la calvitie naissante.

« Super ! »s'écria Sarah « Je vais rencontrer Ron ! »

La jeune fille semblait ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle quitterait ses parents pour un long moment et elle courut dans sa chambre faire ses valises. Kate avait mieux comprit la situation, c'était sûrement à cause de ses céréales qui étaient pleins de lettres et de chiffres (B1, B2, B6, PP, B9, B12...).

« On va partir ? »demanda Kate « Loin d'ici ? »

« Techniquement ce n'est qu'à vingt kilomètres. » répondit sa mère qui remettait en place ses dossier pour son départ. Elle embrassa sa fille. « Prend soin de ta sœur et passe le bonjour aux barjots en capes.» Et elle partit. Kate se tourna vers son père.

« Je vais devoir quitter la maison ? Mais...qui va s'occuper de mes haricots que j'ai fait pousser dans du coton...j'y tiens beaucoup...et je ne peux pas les emmener, ils ne s'entendront pas avec les Mandragores. Oh ! Papa ! Je ne veux pas les abandonner sur le bord de l'autoroute comme on a fait avec mamie ! »

« Je vais m'en occuper, ne t'inquiète pas. »répondit son père. « Et pour ta grand mère elle était d'accord pour rester. »

« Elle avait juste dit qu'elle aimait bien les jeux et que les toilettes étaient propres. »

« C'est la même chose. Maintenant file faire tes bagages. »

Quelques minutes plus tard un étrange homme apparu de par leur cheminée (déjà que le fait d'arriver par la cheminée est étrange mais là il est encore plus étrange, c'est pas peu dire !). Sarah était prête depuis longtemps, elle avait entassé tout ses posters dans un petit sac, avait emmené toutes les pellicules photo de la maison, tout son matériel de maquillage (soit deux valises) et des crayons et du papier « pour les autographes » avait-elle expliqué. En somme elle avait un don pour faire des bagages. Kate avait été plus méthodique et aurait pu tenir un siège avec seulement deux sacs où on trouvait (entre autres) un sac de couchage (elle ne voulait pas de ces couvertures d'internat pleines de puces), une couverture de survie, des serpentins (pour faire la nouba !), un vieux pyjama à carreaux, une bouteille d'huile, du papier toilette, deux éponges et des raviolis.

L'homme qui était donc étrange était aussi sombre. Il lui vint à l'esprit un poème étrange issu de la cervelle dérangée d'un vieux type qu'elle avait vu un jour en classe (par vu je veux dire étudier pour ceux qui n'auraient pas comprit que le vieux dérangé était mort depuis longtemps) qui avait un nom bizarre. Baudelaire. C'est ça ! Baudelaire mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être beau. (Kate avait sourit de sa blague mais ça n 'avait fait rire qu'elle). Enfin, ce poème c'était :

J'aime, ô pâle beauté, tes sourcils surbaissés,

D'où semblent couler les ténèbres,

Tes yeux noirs, quoique très-noirs, m'inspirent des pensers

Qui ne sont pas du tout funèbres.

Tes yeux, qui sont d'accord avec tes noirs cheveux

Avec ta crinière élastique

Kate ne se souvenait plus de la suite et c'était déjà un exploit qu'elle se souvint de ce morceau. Enfin, le type étrange mais sexy se présenta.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Severus Rogue » dit l'homme en tendant la main à l'ours en peignoir (ben ouais, il venait juste de se lever).

« Bonjour » salua poliment Mr Kingston tout en mettant un ton froid dans sa voix pour dire «si vous touchez à mes filles je tuerais tout les sorciers jusqu'aux derniers » mais qui ne le fera certainement pas vu qu'il avait même peur de tuer une araignée. « Kate, Sarah. Dans votre exil, essayez d'apprendre à revenir, mais pas trop tard. Puisque vous partez, dans votre histoire, gardez en mémoire notre au revoir. Puisque votre maison, aujourd'hui c'est l'horizon. »

« Papa » dit Kate « Là-bas tout est neuf et tout est sauvage, c'est un libre continent sans grillage. Ici nos rêves sont étroits, c'est pour ça que j'irais là-bas... »

« Et parce qu'il y a plein de beaux mecs » ajouta Sarah. « Je vous ai déjà parlé de Ron ? »

« Oui ! J'ai compris tous les mots, j'ai bien compris, MERCI ! Raisonnable et nouveau, c'est ainsi par ici. On le saura que tu iras chercher son cœur s'il l'emporte ailleurs ! On t'a assez entendu le gueuler dans ta chambre. »

« C'est bien joli tout ça. » coupa Rogue. « Mais on peut y aller ? »

Et c'est ainsi, qu'avec un peu de poudre verte (de cheminette diront les experts) elles se retrouvèrent à Poudlard, dans une grande salle remplie de filles qui piaillaient. Et vu qu'il faut faire comme les autres (instinct grégaire ou «d'la guerre » pour une fille qui se reconnaîtra si par malheur elle lit ça) elles piaillèrent aussi.


	3. Danse du bonheur et bonbons au citrons

Chapitre 3 : Danse du bonheur et bonbons au citron

Note : les personnages ne sont toujours pas miens mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Un vieil homme entra dans la grande salle et comme une masse, la vingtaine de filles présentes se lança sur lui (on remarquera que Rogue ne leur avait pas fait le même effet ce qui d'après moi est une très grave erreur) en poussant des hurlements stridents (qu'est-ce que je déteste les filles qui hurlent de leur voix aigue !)

« Du calme mesdemoiselles »tenta Dumbledore (que vous avez tous reconnu). « Merci, comme vous en avez été informé, deux parmi vous sont les élues. Mais laissez moi vous lire la prophétie responsable de votre présence en ces lieux :

De l'hiver et de l'automne elles seront nées,

Et par le sang elles seront liées,

Elles lutteront pour sauver le bien,

Dans un pays où Dumby ne pourra plus rien.

Elles seront les élues pour vaincre le grand méchant,

Elles devront pour cela aider Potter le vaillant.

Au pays des sorciers où s'étendent les ombres. »

Les filles n'avaient visiblement pas comprit ces paroles d'une grande finesse (pas étonnant vu que c'est la grande Moi qui les a écrit et qu'il faut avoir un QI supérieur à 150 pour vraiment apprécier mon talent.)

« Enfin, comme vous correspondez toutes à cette description, nous devons vous faire passer un petit test. Très simple, rassurez-vous. »

« Eh ! » s'écria une fille a la tête pas nette de celle qui s'est shootée toute la nuit (mais si vous devez en connaître une comme ça, non ?) « J'suis pas venu là pour m'taper un contrôle, je veux voir Harry et Ron et Drago et... »

« Professeur » coupa Dumbledore (Dumby pour les intimes) «Emmenez cette jeune fille et sa sœur là où nous avons prévu qu'elles aillent. » Rogue s'exécuta (non il se tue pas, il fait juste ce que son patron lui a dit de faire) « Bien, maintenant vous voilà plus que 18 pour le test, y a t-il d'autres pressées pour voir Harry ou l'un de ses amis ? Je m'en doutais. Asseyez vous et prenez un stylo. Que celles qui n'ont pas de stylo sortent. »

Kate remercia sa sœur d'en avoir emmené même si celui qu'elle sorti était rose avec des paillettes (sûrement un article de chez Claire's), elle ne pensait que ça leur serait utile autrement que pour avoir des autographes. Si l'élimination était en fonction de se qu'elles avaient apporté, elle se demanda si sa peluche Winnie l'ourson lui serait utile. Il n'y avait plus que cinq couples. Le vieux bonhomme leur distribua des copies, il y avait peu de questions (quel gâchis de feuilles !).

« Voyons la première question. »dit Sarah d'un air « de toute façon on a que ça à faire ». « Question 1 : qu'elle a été votre impression du présentateur d'hier ? »

« C'est une question ça ? »demanda Kate à sa sœur. « C'est pas d'une grande intelligence. »

« Oui, bah là on s'en fout. Alors t'en a pensé quoi ? »

« Que c'était une tronche de premier de la classe. »

« Ok, c'est noté. On avance vite. Question deux : Combien de fois avez-vous vu les films Harry Potter ? »

« Je sais, je sais, je sais ! » s'écria la brunette.

« Alors va-y, répond. » dit Sarah, prête à écrire la réponse.

« Alors on a vu dix fois le premier, treize...non quatorze fois le deuxième et le troisième...seize ! Et rien qu'au cinéma celui là ! Je suis sûre qu'on va gagner ! »

« Alors, question trois... »commença la rouquine.

« Je peux lire ? Aller, s'il te plait » supplia l'aînée, sa sœur lui tendit le précieux anneau, non parchemin. « Est-ce vous voulez sauver le monde ? Elle est con cette question. »

« Moi je veux bien sauver le monde mais après je veux être reine du monde. »

« Et je pourrais être sous reine ? »

« Sa majesté va y penser. »

« Super ! Alors je note : Oui mais si on est reine et sous reine du monde. A yé ! On a fini ! »

Le vieux sorcier (qui rappelons-le est vieux et âgé) ramassa les copies et distribua des bonbons au citron aux jeunes filles. Il quitta la salle aussi prestement que ses vieilles guiboles pouvaient le faire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »demanda Sarah.

« Je sais pas mais j'ai envie de faire pipi. »

« Maintenant ? Aller, on va chercher le pipi-room. »

« Tu crois qu'ils ont des madames pipi dans leurs toilettes ? » demanda Kate (qui avait peur des madames pipi et des vérandas) en quittant la pièce.

Elles errèrent quelques temps avant d'apercevoir une silhouette familière. L'homme (car c'était un homme pour plus de détails, voir plus loin) se tenait en haut des escalier et tenait lui même une liasse de feuilles. Pour calmer votre attente je vais vous révéler l'identité mystérieuse du mystérieux homme en haut des escaliers, c'est...........(désolé mon ordi n'avait plus d'encre, je remet une cartouche) je disais donc c'est Dumbledore ! Qui l'eut cru ? Le vieux Dumby, en train de mâchouiller un bonbon au citron jeta soudain les copies dans les escaliers qui dégringolèrent (ça c'est la gravité ! C'est beau ce que les pommes peuvent faire quand même). Une feuille glissa plus bas que les autres, c'est celle là et uniquement celle là que Dumby alla ramasser, il brûla les autres d'un coup de baguette magique (il est fort non ?) (re-parenthèses : je tiens à préciser que selon d'odieuses rumeurs certains profs noteraient de la même façon. C'est pas bête, les copies qui vont le plus bas ont la meilleure note et ensuite, pus on monte et plus la note descend. Enfin on va pas s'attarder sur ce genre de choses.)

C'est alors que le directeur remarqua les deux filles qui le regardaient, médusées (visiblement elles ne connaissaient pas l'odieuse rumeur...).

« Fantastique ! » dit Dumby. « C'est vous que je cherchais. Vous êtes les élues, félicitations. »

« Merci monsieur » dit Kate d'une petite voix. « Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire maintenant ? »

« Vous allez rencontrer Harry et ses amis... »

«C'est vrai? YOUPI! YOUPI! YOUPI! We are the champions my friends!!!!" hurla Sarah en effectuant la danse du bonheur. (Mais si vous connaissez, « la danse du bonheur, on fait la danse du bonheur! » Tant pis pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette danse fantastique).

« Suivez moi, ils sont dehors. »

(Alors maintenant, vous allez devoir attendre le prochain chapitre pour savoir ce qu'il y a dehors. Je suis mauvaise, non ?)


	4. Bouffe et patisseries

Chapitre 4 : Bouffe et pâtisseries.

Disclaimer : la plupart des personnages ne sont pas à moi (et je le regrette encore plus).

Sur le chemin, Dumbledore parlait de l'école, de son histoire et de pleins d'autres choses aussi inintéressantes que Kate n'écoutait pas mais faisait semblant que tout ceci l'intéressait au plus haut point (technique qu'elle avait perfectionné en classe pendant de longues heures insoutenables pour toute personne un temps soit peu normale). Sarah ne prenait même pas cette peine, depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle allait rencontrer l'homme de sa vie (Ron pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivis) elle ne cessait de répéter « il est à nous, mon précieux, bientôt il sera à nous. Nous l'aurons car nous sommes les plus malins, n'est-ce pas mon précieux ? Ils nous l'ont volé, mon précieux. ». Dans des moments comme ça, Kate s'inquiétait un peu pour la santé mentale de sa sœur mais on lui avait dit que c'était normal, que ce n'était qu'un effet secondaire de l'écoute des chansons des 2be3 ou de Nolwenn.

Enfin, elles se retrouvèrent dehors. Et à leurs pieds s'étendaient des centaines de gens tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres.

« Suivez-moi, ils sont à leur entraînement de Quidditch. » leur expliqua le directeur que cela ne sembla pas l'inquiéter qu'il y ait des maboules sur sa belle pelouse.

« Qui sont ces...individus ? » demanda Kate qui avait faillit dire « tarés » mais on ne sait jamais ils étaient peut-être de la famille à Dumby...

« Ce sont des réfugiés venus de tout le monde magique. Voldemort cherche à les exterminer. Ne vous en faites pas, ils sont presque tous gentils. »

C'est alors que LA chose arriva (pas la main de la famille Adams). Sarah s'était immobilisée, comme frappée de stupeur. Kate ne savait pas ce qui se passait, ce que sa sœur avait vu. Et soudain, elle comprit. Si elle avait eu un peu de culture elle aurait crié « eurêka ! » mais là on en demande un peu trop. Sarah bondit, comme une folle furieuse, enjamba deux nains qui passaient par là, slaloma entre les quarante voleurs et bondit sur sa cible, sa raison de vivre depuis qu'elle avait vu le premier film 25 fois : Samwise Gamegie. Il était là à jardiner, comme un gentil hobbit qui se respecte, sans se douter qu'une tarée lui fonçait dessus à cent Km/h.

« Sarah ! » hurla Kate en tentant de rattraper sa sœur mais qui ne réussit qu'à piétiner les deux nains et foncer dans au moins dix des voleurs. Comment sa sœur avait-elle évité tous ces obstacles ? L'amour donne des ailes dit-on, ce devait être là la clef de son succès...

« Sarah ! » répéta Kate en essayant de détacher sa sœur du semi homme qui était sur le point de s'évanouir tant les petits bisous qu'elle s'évertuait à lui donner sur le front (comme à la fin du trois...mais là encore il faut les bonnes références !) étaient insupportables.

C'est alors qu'un homme, tout de noir vêtu arriva pour aider Kate (fallait pas attendre Dumby, il parlait à la belle au bois dormant (qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire) en oubliant totalement le drame qui se déroulait ici). Il avait un drôle de casque noir qui empêchait de voir son visage. Enfin, Sam put s'éloigner de la folle et il reprit son jardinage. Sarah, qui ne voulait pas en démordre entreprit de faire cuire un ragoût de lapin avec des patates (son plat préféré) de l'Ancien. Kate la laissa faire voyant que les jours du hobbit n'étaient plus comptés.

« Merci, monsieur. » dit poliment Kate en se tournant vers son preux chevalier.

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi. » répondit tout aussi poliment le chevalier qui n'avait pas franchement une voix super sensuelle et semblait un peu peiner pour parler. « Mais je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Kate, je suis ton père. »

« Ah ! » s'exclama la jeune fille. « C'est ça, je me disais aussi que vous me rappeliez quelqu'un. Mais là je dois y aller. Et Luke doit vous attendre, non ? »

« Oui, il ne sait pas où se trouve la salade dans le frigo. Je dois aller l'aider. A la revoyure. »

Kate se retint de rire, cette expression pittoresque n'était pas franchement crédible dans la bouche du plus grand méchant de tout l'univers. Sam, avec son petit râteau, jardinait toujours et Sarah touillait les patates.

« Sarah, on doit y aller. » tenta Kate.

« Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée ? Et tu sais, quand j'aurais un bébé je l'appellerais Frodon. »

« Sans blagues ? Là on doit y aller, Ron nous attends. Tu sais, le grand, le grandiose, l'incomparable, le beau, le magnifique, le tout puissant, l'insubmersible... »

« Ca va ! J'ai comprit ! » Elle se tourna vers son gros hobbit joufflu préféré. « Je ne peux rester, mon destin m'appelle... »

« Tu dois détruire l'anneau ? » demanda naïvement Samwise.

« Non...heu oui ! Et tu veux pas m'accompagner ? Et me porter, parce que je suis claquée là. »

« Sarah ! » la réprimanda Kate en la tirant par le bras, l'éloignant du jardinier qui eut tôt fait de retourner à ses salades et ses poireaux.

De la même manière elle tira Dumbledore qui avait réussit à endormir la belle au bois dormant mais ça n'inquiétait pas Kate vu qu'elle avait vu passer au moins dix princes de toutes sortes en moins de dix minutes.

« C'est par où ? » demanda Kate qui ne reconnaissait pas le Poudlard des films tant on se serait cru dans une décharge remplie de gens pas très nets.

« Attendez que je me souvienne. » dit Dumby en se grattant la tête tant réfléchir devait être dur pour lui. « On doit longer la maison du père noël, où est-elle cette satanée maison ? »

« On peut pas plutôt retourner voir Sam...il me manque. » se lamenta Sarah. « Regardez ! Il est là le père Noël ! »

« Vous êtes vraiment un fille très futée. » la complimenta Dumbledore et la rouquine en rougit de plaisir faut dire aussi que personne ne lui avait jamais dit ça (pas cons les gens !). « Et là ! Il y a Alice, on va la suivre pour prendre le thé ! »

« Non ! » s'époumona Kate ce qui provoqua un immense silence et toutes les créatures magiques en exil la regardèrent. Et sur le même ton elle continua « On va voir Harry Potter et on prend le chemin le plus court ! Alors pas de thé ! ».

Tous la regardaient comme si elle sortait de l'asile (mais qui n'y serait pas allé après ce qu'elle venait de vivre ? C'est vrai, qui peut croiser Dark Vador et le père Noël en moins de dix minutes et garder toute sa santé mentale ?) et allait y retourner sous peu (mes phrases sont dures à comprendre à cause des parenthèses mais je m'en fout vu que je me relis pas, ça ce voit ?).

« Mais...mais je sais pas où c'est » marmotta le directeur. « J'ai le cerveau qui flanche (soyons sérieux disons le mot, c'est même plus un cerveau, c'est comme de la sauce blanche), ça m'le fait tout le temps en ce moment. »

« Je peux vous aider ? » dit un petit...bonhomme de pain d'épice. Kate regarda à deux fois avant d'en conclure que c'était bien un biscuit qui parlait.

« Vous ? » le snoba Sarah. « Vous êtes si petit ! »

« Sarah ! » puis, s'adressant à l'étrange gâteau qui parlait mais semblait malgré tout très apetissant (surtout ses boutons !) « Vous savez où se trouve le terrain de Quidditch ? »

« Oui ma jolie, je peux vous y conduire tout de suite. »

« Kate » dit Sarah à part « On peut pas faire confiance à un mélange de miel et de farine.»

« Parce que suivre le Parkinsonien c'est mieux ? On a le choix, soit la pâtisserie aux boutons succulents soit le vieux qui délire. Alors ? »

« Ca va, on prend le minus mais je veux un bouton. »

« On lui prendra quand on sera devant le stade. »

Elles sourirent puis éclatèrent d'un rire diabolique « HA ! HA ! HA ! »

Sarah prit Dumbledore par la main pour être sûre de pas le perdre dans la foule et Kate prit le gâteau sur son épaule pour qu'il voit mieux la route mais elle avait l'eau à la bouche tant il dégageait une bonne odeur de pain d'épice.

Voilà, ce chapitre s'arrête un peu en queue de poisson mais qui sait ? peut –être qu'elles vont enfin retrouver Harry. Et dans ce cas là j'aurais pu appeler ma fic : mais où est Harry ?


	5. Enfin elles vont trouver le stade de Qui...

Chapitre cinq : enfin elles vont trouver le stade !

Disclaimer : Re-Dumby et les autres ne sont pas à moi mais à la très connue JK Rowling.

Et le bonhomme en pain d'épice parlait, pour ça il parlait, de tout et de n'importe quoi. Surtout de n'importe quoi. Il avait un débit pire que Dumbledore et pire que les chutes du Niagara.

« Et tu as un nom ? » demanda Kate alors que le gâteau reprenait sa respiration (elle attendait cette pause depuis dix minutes).

« Patachou mais quand je serais grand je changerais de nom. »

« Ah ! Et comment tu t'appelleras ? »

« Action Man ! »

(... : discussion véridique !) Et la petite troupe marchait parmi les tentes multicolores plantées ci et là.

« Kate ! » appela la cadette.

« Sur le bord de la rivière, » chantonnait la susnommée, « il y a dix lavandières... »

« Kate ! »

« ...elles tapent des mains et tournent en rond... »

« Kate ! »

« Comme toutes les lavandières font. »

« Kate ! »

« Quoi ?! »

« J'ai faim. »

« Tiens mange ça, » s'énerva Kate et lui tendant Patachou alias Action Man.

La rouquine n'en fit pas deux bouchées. Et alors elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait englouti leur guide. Qui tout compte fait n'était pas un bon guide puisqu'ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé leur graal, c'est à dire St Potter et Sa sainteté Ron, le tout puissant, le magnifique...

« Bon, on fait quoi ? » demanda Dumby dans un état proche de la lucidité.

« Vous, on vous a rien demandé » s'énerva Kate toujours aussi énervée car Dumby lui tapait sur les nerfs (ça fait beaucoup de nerfs, non ?) « Si vous étiez moins #¥#§ (nous nous abstiendront de retranscrire les paroles ordurières de cette jeune jouvencelle mais je sais que vous avez toute une liste d'insultes que vous pouvez placer à cet endroit, si ne mentez pas, je vous connais comme si je vous avais tricoté !) on y serait déjà ! »

« Oh ! Regarde ! C'est Rantanplan ! » s'écria Sarah qui se fichait complètement qu'il y ai une réelle avancée de l'histoire. Car rappelons-le, après quatre chapitres on n'a toujours pas vu ni Harry ni Ron. Est-ce que ce sera pour ce chapitre ? Mystère...

« J'ai une idée ! » sursauta Kate. Nous pouvons souligner la beauté de cette phrase car il n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir un cerveau qui engrange des idées. « Professeur, avez-vous un objet appartenant à Ron ou Harry ? »

« Oui, j'ai le cahier de texte Harry Potter avec Harry le lundi, Ron le mardi, Hermione le... »

« ATCHOUM !!! » éternua Sarah. « Excusez-boi, je suis allergique à Her..ATCHOUM, à la pouf qui colle mon amour de rouquinou et qui lui prend la main n'importe quand. »

« Est-ce que vous pouvez me le prêter ? » demanda Kate au vieux directeur.

« C'est un objet collector et j'y tiens beaucoup et... »

« Vous inquiétez pas je vais vous le rendre. Merci. Alors je le fais sentir à notre ami le gentil toutou et il va nous guider vers eux. »

Et le chien que Kate tenait au bout d'une corde commença à se diriger vers un vieux marécage où y avait des petites lumières et des gens morts, sur la rive un petit garçon répétait inlassablement « Je vois des gens qui sont morts. »

« Donc nous » commença Kate « on va de l'autre côté, vers cette ferme. »

« Je crois que c'est une étable. » remarqua Dumbledore. « Mais pourquoi on va pas là où veut aller le chien ? »

« Evidement un simple d'esprit suivrait le chien mais celui-ci c'est une marque différente. Je pense qu'il y a eu une erreur au montage. Enfin, il faut aller à l'opposé et c'est tout. »

Nos compagnons pénétrèrent dans l'étable où se tenait une étrange scène. Dans la paille, un tout petit bébé était couché et était entouré de gens plus bizarres les uns que les autres. Trois hommes, vêtus de grandes robes (« sûrement des travestis » pensa Sarah) chantaient une étrange chanson venue d'un autre temps qui ressemblait à peu près à cela ( la mémoire de Kate a une date de péremption donc nous ne pouvons certifié de la justesse de ces paroles) :

« Trichoco, tout bon tout frais tout chaud. Oh ! Mr Trichoco ! »

« Etrange » murmura Kate à sa sœur. « Je pense qu'il croient que Dumby est Mr Trichoco. »

« Bonjour » salua allègrement le vieux directeur comme s'il ne dérangeait pas du tout cette étrange scène.

« Salutations à vous nobles étranges. » dit un des types déguisés. « Pouvons-nous vous être d'une quelconque aide ? Cherchez-vous un asile pour la nuit ? »

« Débile toi-même ! » s'emporta Sarah. « Si quelqu'un doit être enfermé ici, c'est vous ! »

« Du calme » dit Kate. « Un asile c'est un endroit sure comme une auberge ou un truc dans ce style. »

« Ouai où comme un hôpital psychiatrique »

« Non, pas dans ce sens. Oh et tu m'énerves. » Puis s'adressant aux trois tarés. « Nous cherchons Harry Potter... »

« Et Ron » précisa illico Sarah.

« Et Ron, sauriez-vous où les trouver ? »

« Ma petite dame » dit un des rois mages (car Kate les avaient enfin reconnu mais faut avouer aussi que dans sa crèche à elle les rois mages sont tout cassés parce que sa sœur les a mâchouillés quand elle était petite (il y a deux ans)) « nous allons vous aider mais avant toute chose on aimerais bien votre chien, en guise de paiement »

« Vous n'acceptez pas les cheques ? » demanda naïvement Sarah qui comme tout un chacun sait les Tchèques de l'époque ne s'entendaient pas trop bien avec les gens du pays des rois mages (quelle blague pourrie je me demande si je vais pas l'enlever, non je vais la laisser si ça peut faire rire une personne ça sera déjà ça de gagné).

« Pour les retrouvez » expliqua le plus vieux et le plus sage des trois « suivez l'étoile du berger, elle guidera vos pas. Au revoir nobles étrangers. »

Nos trois compagnons dont les deux tarées sortirent et s'aperçurent qu'il faisait encore jour donc on ne voyait aucune étoile. Ca c'était la poisse ! Et quand elle voulurent demander des explications (certains diront « casser la gueule » mais avouons que c'est plus poli) aux rois mages la crèche n'était plus là ! Ils errèrent et finalement aperçurent le stade de Quidditch, juste en face du château, il leur aurait suffit d'aller tout droit en sortant mais les aventuriers comme chacun sait ne vont jamais tout droit...

Ils pénétrèrent dans cet antre du sport et de la sueur. Il n'y avait personne sur le terrain il fallut une demi seconde à Sarah pour réaliser ce que ça voulait dire : Ron nu. Mais vous qui pensez moins rapidement qu'elle, revenons un peu sur le cheminement de sa pensée :

1 : le stade est vide

2 : donc : vide comme une bouteille vide

3 : donc : une bouteille est-elle à moitié vide ou à moitié pleine ?

4 : donc : la mer est pleine de poissons

5 : donc : le poisson c'est bon

6 : donc : j'aime aussi les chocogrenouilles

7 : donc : Ron aime aussi les chocogrenouilles

8 : donc : j'aime Ron

9 : donc : est-ce que j'aime plus Ron que les chocogrenouilles ?

10 : donc : j'ai envie de manger des chocogrenouilles

11 : donc : je n'ai pas de chocogrenouilles (coup d'œil à la poche de sa sœur pour vérifier qu'elle n'en a pas)

12 : donc : je vais trouver Ron

13 : donc : c'est ma treizième pensée, est-ce que ça porte malheur ?

14 : donc : il n'est pas sur le terrain

15 : il est sûrement dans les vestiaires

16 : Que fait-il ?

17 : il a dû beaucoup jouer, il doit être tout en sueur

18 : il prend probablement une douche

19 : Ron nu ...

Et voilà comment notre chère Sarah en est venue à l'idée de son amour nu. Elle se rua dans les vestiaires, poursuivie par sa sœur qui savait pas pourquoi elle la poursuivait mais que de toute façon elle risquait toujours de faire un bêtise et qu'il fallait être là pour l'en empêcher (ou en rire).


	6. Harry sa seule présence suffit à faire u...

Chapitre six : Harry (sa seule présence suffit à faire un titre)

La petite troupe des Gryffondors était là, pour vous situer un peu plus, voici la liste des personnes présentes, leurs activités et plus si affinités :

En un : Harry Potter (c'est quand même lui le héro, non ?) assis sur un banc il peignait la chevelure d'Hermione qui ressemblait à un paquet de nœuds (pas Hermione mais ses cheveux). Pour les fans du petit Potty nous nous attarderons sur ses vêtements. Il porte un jean bleu marine moulant (car je sais mesdemoiselles que vous adorez tout ce qui est moulant) et une chemise blanche ouverte sur son torse viril (car je sais aussi que vous adorez les torses virils et les chemises ouvertes à la façon boy's band). Je tiens à souligner que Harry est devenu très sexy après d'intenses entraînements de Quidditch et oui, il n'est plus maigre et maladif. Maintenant il est tout bronzé, tout musclé et tout « tout ce qui vous plaira ».

En deux : Hermione Granger (vu qu'elle est tout prêt de notre super héros) alias Mme Potter. Et oui j'ai décidé de les mettre ensemble, comme ça sur un coup de tête. Ca vous dérange ? Et ben tant pis pour vous na ! Ca vous apprendra. Messieurs, je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'elle porte (je sais que vous êtes doués). Bon, d'accord ! Pour vous aider je dirais qu'elle porte la tenue de la princesse Leïa dans Star Wars car il parait que vous aimez particulièrement cette tenue. Pourquoi elle porte ça ? C'est un mystère (il y en a à revendre à Poudlard alors vous allez pas m'enquiquiner pour ça !). Ce qu'elle fait ? Elle discute avec Ginny Weasley. De quoi ? Des taxes à l'importation des Mandragores par rapport à celles des Betteraves vertes de Transylvanie.

En trois : Ginny Weasley (vous avez vu comme mes enchaînements sont bien). Que dire d'elle ? Elle est là parce qu'elle fait partie de l'équipe (elle est batteur pour les curieux) et elle est devenue super forte tout en gardant sa taille de guêpe. Comment elle a fait ? Elle a bu un peu de potion magique de notre druide préféré (Panoramix) qu'elle a rencontré en voyage dans notre bonne vieille france. Au fait, vous pouvez l'appeler Mme Astérix. Ils se sont mariés il y a un mois sous le soleil des caraïbes (elle a voulu y aller parce qu'elle avait vu un film super bien sur des pirates). Ce qu'elle aime chez ce nabot à moustache ? Sa moustache justement. Ron était au mariage.

En quatre : Ron Weasley (je sais cet enchaînement est pourri mais il m'en fallait un, ABSOLUMENT !!!) Il est toujours gardien et s'est amélioré parce que les méchants serpentards se sont calmés. Pourquoi ? Ca vous le saurez plus tard (ou pas si j'oublie). Il est toujours aussi roux et super mignon (et même plus si c'est possible). Avec ses petites taches de rousseurs, quand il souriait tout son visage s'illuminait et éclairait la pièce comme si le soleil en personne y était entré. (Je m'excuse auprès de mes lecteurs mais ce passage est réservé à ma sœur et à tout les super ultra méga fans de Ron donc pour les autres vous pouvez sauter ce passage qui va s'avérer super flatteur pour notre rouquin d'amour aux yeux si provocateur pour le cœurs des demoiselles, je passe la parenthèse pour...)...continuer cette éloge. Je disais donc, avec des yeux aussi beaux il enflammait le cœur des jeunes filles et de certains jeunes hommes de Poudlard. On eu dit un top model tant il était magnifique, non un dieu eut été plus juste. C'est tout juste si on se retenait de l'appeler Apollon... Mais il était si modeste que la modestie en rougissait en le voyant, il était aussi généreux et n'hésitait pas à donner de son temps et de sa personne aux plus défavorisés. C'était un homme, un vrai de vrai mais aussi très sensible et romantique (il envoyait un bouquet de roses à sa sœur chérie pour la Saint Valentin, c'est mignon). MAIS (car il y a toujours un mais) son cœur était déjà prit. Par qui ? Fichtre, quelqu'un a réussi l'exploit de le faire tomber dans ses filets ? Eh oui, même un dieu peu tomber amoureux de mortels. Qui est cette personne que je l'étrangle ? Pour l'instant je laisse le doute planer...Revenons à Ron (parce qu'on parlait de quoi là ?) je sais on parlait de lui mais c'est une façon de parler (soit plus juste dans ce que tu dis, les gens vont plus te suivre) et tu crois que ça ma fait quelque chose ? (Vous les jeunes, vous ne respectez plus rien ! Où va le monde !?) On se le demande...Bon, maintenant on peut en revenir à Ron ? Donc je disais que là il venait juste de sa rhabiller et il enfilait une fine chemise de soie bleu qui laisser apercevoir son torse musclé. Et pour les curieuses il portait aussi un jean noir moulant.

Donc, voilà nos protagonistes qui débarquent ou plutôt Sarah qui se jette sur Ron suivit de Kate et de Dumby qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Les quatre Gryffondors sursautèrent.

« Diantre ! » s'écria Harry « Des donzelles dans nos vestiaires ! »

« Pourquoi tu parles comme ça ? » demanda le sublimissime Ron.

« Je sais pas, je trouvais que ça faisait classe, non ? Alors, qui êtes vous ? »

« Mr Potter » commença Dumbledore qui était redevenu le vieux sorcier que nous aimons tous (ou presque). « Je vous présente Kate et Sarah. »

« En..chan...enchanté » tenta Ron, dont le magnifique corps était entouré de Sarah qui essayait de lui faire des petits bisous et de lui enlever sa chemise « so sexy ».

« Sarah ! » s'écria Kate qui avait un seconde oublié sa sœur en voyant Harry dont les yeux verts semblaient l'appeler (c'est poétique non ? En tout cas c'est pas réaliste car nous rappelons que les yeux ça parle pas). Elle arracha sa sœur et la maintint à distance raisonnable de son rouquin d'amour. « Bonjour, on est là pour aider Harry à tuer le super méchant mais pour l'instant la situation nous dépasse un peu. Ron, tu veux pas mettre un sac sur ta tête ? Ca la calmerait. »

« Bien sûr et puis quoi encore ! Tu veux pas que je m'habille avec un sac poubelle ! »

Et c'est ainsi que notre dieu vivant se trouva affublé d'un sac poubelle noir en guise de vêtements et d'un sac à dos sur la tête auquel on avait pensé à faire des trous pour qu'il voit et qu'il respire (on va pas abîmer une beauté pareille !)

« Kate et Sarah sont là pour aider Harry à vaincre Voldemort » expliqua Dumbledore. « Nous allons procéder à la cérémonie du Choixpeau. Tiens ! Il est dans ma poche ! » Puis, s'adressant au couvre-chef « Petit vilain, je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas faire ça ! »

C'est là où l'on s'aperçoit qu'il n'est pas tout à fait guérit vu qu'il parle à un morceau de tissu tout pourri. Sarah, déçue parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir son ami tacheté, soupirait.

« Sarah, soyez la première à mettre le choixpeau sur votre honorable tête. »

« Mais avec plaisir, quand je pourrais voir Ron. »

« Mais il est là, tout à côté de vous. »

« Ca c'est un sac à patate, mon Ronounet est plus...humain. Il a des cheveux flamboyants, des yeux enjôleurs, des lèvres lippues, des mains... »

« On a comprit ! » la coupa Kate qui connaissait par cœur toutes les caractéristiques du jeune homme bien avant de le rencontrer. Ce dernier se rhabilla correctement.

Sarah prit « délicatement » le choixpeau et l'enfila. Le couvre-chef qui avait plus l'air d'un sac de feutre informe semblait réfléchir.

« Pourquoi vous mettez autant de temps ? » demanda naïvement Kate pendant que sa sœur chantait « A la pêche aux moules moules moules... »

« Je cherche quelque chose qui puisse m'aider à la placer dans une de nos maisons. »

« Et quel est le problème ? »

« Je ne trouve rien, rien de rien. Tout ce que je vois c'est des minis cosmonautes en apesanteur qui me font des petits coucous. »

« C'est pas grand-chose... »

« Je ne vous le fait pas dire. Alors, au pif, Am Stram Gram pique et pique et colegram Gryffondor ! A votre tour Melle. »

« On va gagner du temps. » dit Kate « Mettez moi à Gryffondor, ça vous évitera de chercher pour rien. »

« Alors va pour Gryffondor. Professeur Dumbledore, nous avons deux nouveaux élèves à Gryffondor. »

« Je voulais être à Serpentard, je voulais être à Serpentard, je voulais être à Serpentard » se hurla Sarah qui au sol se roulait dans tout les sens.

« On dirait un espèce de balai brosse. » remarqua Harry (qui est là rappelons le. C'est vrai qu'on a un peu tendance à l'oublier)

« Mais Gryffondor c'est mieux. » tenta Hermione

« NON je voulais ROGUE !!! »

« Mais il y a Ron à Gryffondor. » dit tout doucement Ginny sous le regard noir de son frère qui voulait plus que tout se faire oublier par l'excitée de service.

L'information monta jusqu'au cerveau de la demoiselle et elle cessa de sa rouler par terre.

« Bon, puisque tout va bien » dit Dumbledore (parce que vous, vous trouvez que tout va bien ? Personnellement je trouve que cette histoire c'est un peu n'importe que.) « Je vais partir en vacances. »

« Quoi ?! » gémit Harry. « Mais vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser avec elle. Et en plus je dois tuer Voldemort. Comment je vais faire sans vous ? »

« Harry, j'ai confiance en toi et tu es notre dernier espoir. »

« Non, il y en a un autre. »

« Que dites-vous Kate ? »

« Rien, rien. Au revoir. » Dit précipitamment Kate en poussant Dumby dehors.

« Attendez ! J'ai quelque chose d'autre à vous dire ! N'oubliez pas que le passé est en partie irréel dans la mesure où il n'est pas le présent, qui occupe le seul site où réside la réalité mais il est également réel car il a été présent et à donc occupé un fois ce ite. Tchao ! »

Et laissant les six adolescents perplexes et perdus (surtout Sarah qui s'était perdue dans les vestiaires en tentant d'attraper un papillon) il sortit en sautant à cloche pied (pourquoi à cloche pied ? Parce que je le vois mal sortit en sautant à la corde à sauter ce qui était ma première idée)


	7. Foret interdite et fantome débile

Disclaimer : je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette fanfiction autre que la satisfaction de faire rire mon entourage et aussi quelques inconnus au passage.

Chapitre sept : forêt interdite et fantôme débile.

« Que faisons-nous ? » demanda alors Harry en se tournant vers Kate.

« Sais pas, vous pourriez nous signer des autographes. »

Hermione haussa les épaules de dédain.

« Je vais à la bibliothèque. » dit-elle « je trouverais peut-être quelque chose sur ce problème. »

« Je t'accompagne. » chantonna Ginny.

Et zou ! Je vire discrètement les personnages inutiles.

« Et nos autographes ? demanda Sarah. « Une petite photo ? Non ? Méchants ! »

« Allons faire un tour » proposa Ron qui avait plutôt en tête de les abandonner en forêt (Après tout il y avait sûrement les parents d'Ansel et Gretel dans le coin).

La foule était toujours amassée. Jessica Rabbit, Pocahontas, Kuzco et Baloo chantaient « Yellow submarine » et pour peu on se serait cru à Woodstock. Kate aimait cette musique, cette ambiance et serait bien resté si les deux garçons n'avaient pas insisté pour partir. Ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt interdite. L'endroit était sombre et humide et des bruits sourds et inconnus provenaient de partout et nulle part à la fois. Sarah avait convaincu Ron de lui donner la main. L'aînée ignorait comment elle s'y était prise mais jugea que pour une fois sa soeur avait agit avec intelligence et avait obtenu ce qu'elle désirait. Harry marchait seul devant et les deux « tourtereaux » ou du moins Sarah et son Ronny étaient derrière à rire. Kate trotta jusqu'à Harry. Elle tenta de commencer une conversation.

« Il fait beau, non ? »

« Il y a de gros nuages gris » dit froidement le ça va ? »

« Je préférerais ne pas être ici »

« Tu es toujours aussi désagréable ? »

« Uniquement quand on m'envoie sauver le monde avec comme seule aide deux moldus n'entendant rien à l'art subtil du sauvetage de monde. »

« Heu ? C'est c'ui qui dit qui i'est ! »

« Magnifique ! Une philosophe ! »

« Bon ! Maintenant tu vas arrêter ! J'ai pas demandé à venir ici. Parce que si toi tu connais déjà tout, pour moi c'est nouveau. Et aussi faibles que soient nos compétences on est là pour t'aider, et c'est ce que nous comptons faire ! »

« Wahou ! Là tu m'impressionnes... »

Et soudain, une masse se jeta sur le jeune homme, le faisant tomber et se mit à sangloter comme un crocodile.

« Malefoy ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Dégage Malefoy ! » s'écria Ron venu à la rescousse de son ami. « Ca va monsieur Harry ? Quel puant ce Malefoy ! »

« Nooon » gémit Drago. « Je ne voulais pas faire de mal au maître. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Harry. « Que fais-tu là ? »

« Je jouais avec deux enfants...on jouait à cache-cache et... i sont pas venus me chercher. »

« Vraiment ? » dit Kate. « Et depuis quand es-tu là, dans la forêt ? »

« Depuis deux jours. Je m'est perdu. »

« Mange. » dit Sarah à Drago en lui tendant une feuille de lembas qu'elle avait toujours dans la poche. « Comment s'appelaient les deux enfants avec qui tu jouais ? »

« Je sais pas. Ils étaient bizarres. Avec de gros pieds poilus. »

« Tu pense à ce que je pense ? » demanda Kate à sa soeur.

« Affirmatif. Merry et Pippin. »

« Twingo ! »

« On dit Bingo, pas Twingo » rectifia la rouquine. « Aucun éléphant rose à l'horizon, j'en vois pas la queue d'un. Dis, tu l'as vachement mal garé ton radiateur électrique. »

« N'importe naouac » continua Kate « Les meilleurs créneaux ce sont ceux des châteaux forts. Parce qu'à l'époque ils avaient pas de radiateurs électriques et ça, on oublie trop souvent de l'dire. »

Les deux soeurs éclatèrent de rire sous les regards perplexes des deux sorciers (Drago jouait à lécher des cailloux et s'en foutait royalement) qui se demandaient si elles ne venaient pas de Ste mangouste.

« Bon, on y va ? » s'impatienta Harry.

« Hé ! » dit Kate. « Y'a pas l'lac au feu ! »

« Hein ? Faudrait que vous arrêtiez de dire des choses bizarres. C'est effrayant. »

« Le survivant a peur de petites moldues ?! » se moqua Sarah.

« De un » dit Ron « Vous êtes plus que de simples moldues vu que vous devez aider Harry. De deux vous êtes vachement flippantes, on dirait qu'il vous manque une case. »

« Merci. » dit Kate. « Au fait, on va où sans lumière ? »

« A la grotte des solutions. » répondit Harry. « On y va quand ça va mal... »

« Pour se ressourcer ? » demanda innocemment l'innocente et la naïve Sarah.

« Non, plutôt pour les réponses d'un contrôle » dit Ron. « Quelqu'un a écrit tout ses cours dedans alors on pompe. »

« Oui, parce que si vous arrêtez, Tintin il aura plus d'air et il trouvera pas les bouteilles. »

« Hein ? »

Et la joyeuse petite troupe, en file indienne, se mit en route à travers la sombre et ténébreuse forêt où s'étendent les ombres (ben oui, c'est la fin de l'après-midi car contrairement à se qu'on pourrait croire cette histoire suit un ordre chronologique définit comme suit : matin, midi (elles ont pas mangé mais on s'en fout) après-midi, soir. C'est précis et innovant !). L'entrée de la grotte était camouflée par un épais feuillage de feuilles mortes mais qui mordaient encore les gens (auriez vous oublié qu'on est chez les sorciers ?). Harry bidouilla un truc avec sa baguette (les détails on s'en fout) et ils purent entrer facilement. Autant l'extérieur était pourri autant l'intérieur l'était aussi. Ils s'assirent à même le sol sur la terre battue (halte à la terre battue, appelez SOS terre battue car il faut arrêter cette violence !) et commencèrent à méditer (ça c'est la version officielle, en réalité (car je vous dois la vérité même si elle est ailleurs) ils s'ennuyaient et commençaient à somnoler). Mais cette méditation ne fut pas inutile car leur cortex (ami de minus) générèrent une énergie inattendue dont se servit Godefroy Oswald pour apparaître. Godefroy Oswald était en son époque un courageux chevalier, duc de la Berthelie mais n'était plus à présent qu'un résidu d'âme, un ectoplasme verdâtre aux allures peu chevaleresques. Il aurait dû épouser dame Eugénie mais ayant tué son père par mégarde (cette taupe l'avait prit pour un ours !) il avait été tué à son tour par le frère de la dite dame qui voulait l'empêcher de continuer de vivre. Ils firent donc connaissance avec cet aimable spectre qui leur révéla que les Ghostbusters étaient à ses trousses mais surtout que :

« La réponse est en vous, mes enfants. Cherchez en vous. »

« En nous ? »

« Oui, sauf pour le rouquin, lui il sait rien. »

« Ouaou, c'est fort ! » s'exclama Sarah. « Est-ce que c'est mon foie ? »

« Non. »

« Mon cerveau ? »

« Ton ? Aahh ! Sûrement pas. Cherchez encore, là j'ai rendez-vous avec fantômette, elle m'a promis que je pourrais faire un tour sur sa trottinette. Mes salutation jeunes gens. »

Et le gentil fantôme (dont le deuxième prénom est Casper) s'en alla. Le quatuor ne savait que faire ni où aller alors ils procédèrent à un vote à bulletin caché. Voici les résultats :

Aller chez Samwise : 1

Rentrer au château : 2

Aller chez la Grand mère à Baptiste : 1

Donc, quasi unanimement ils décidèrent d'aller au château. La neige commençait à tomber sur les arbres morts de la forêt et les pas des quatre compagnons étaient instantanément recouverts par une fine couche de flocons étoilés. Harry menait la marche car le nombre important de ses escapades lui avait apprit à connaître l'endroit comme sa poche, Ron suivait derrière. Soudain, Kate s'immobilisa.

« Où est Drago ? »

« Merde ! » s'écria Harry.

« Sois poli, veux-tu ? » dit Sarah. « On l'a certes oublié mais pas la peine de jurer. »

« On va le chercher ? » demanda Kate.

« J'ai froid aux pieds », se plaignit la cadette, « je veux rentrer. »

« Appelons-le », conclu Ron, « et après on rentre. »

Leurs cris restèrent vains et bien vite ils prirent le chemin du retour et se retrouvèrent à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Devant eux s'étendait la foule multicolore. Pour se réchauffer ils dansaient autours d'un feu de joie allumé par le capitaine Flam. Ils traversèrent rapidement et arrivèrent devant le château. La petite troupe passa par le grand hall. Sarah, curieuse, ouvrit une porte sur la droite. Dans cette salle un groupe de guignols tentait de danser et de chanter mais sans grand succès. Elle referma rapidement et rattrapa ses amis. En pénétrant dans la grande salle, tout les visages juvéniles et même ceux moins juvéniles se tournèrent vers eux. Tous voulaient savoir qui aiderait Harry à tuer le super méchant.


	8. Sangsues géantes et bouquet de roses

Chapitre huit : sangsues géantes et bouquet de roses

On mangea de bon appétit et de bonne humeur. Même Drago était de retour et dansait sur la table avec les deux hobbits qu'il avait rencontré. En clair c'était la grosse teuf. Il y avait même Dumbledore et Mac Gonagall qui se faisaient passer un join gros comme une chipolata. Sarah était aux anges car son Ron était tout près d'elle, si près d'elle qu'il ne voyait qu'elle (grâce à la lotion de la pub). Hermione et Ginny discutaient de l'histoire de Poudlard. Harry semblait ailleurs. Tout à coup il se tourna vers Kate, occupé à faire des legos (son château était très beau, il y avait même dans la plus haute chambre de la plus haute tour un petite princesse au visage carré qui apprenait le jujitsu ). Il lui fit signe de le suivre et se dirigea vers un couloir bien plus calme que la salle. Là, comme par magie, des pétales de rose parfumées s tombaient doucement du plafond au décor semblable à une aurore boréale. Une très douce musique berçait les murs qui paraissaient plus doux et plus chaleureux qu'à leur habitude. Le sol de pierre, auparavant froid était à présent recouvert de petits pétales de fleurs de cerisiers et il émanait de lui comme une chaleur maternelle où l'on aime se blottir quand la nuit se fait trop oppressante. Mais là la nuit n'existait pas, le temps s'était arrêté alors que la lumière inondait tout de ses ailes protectrices. Harry s'arrêta et se tourna vers Kate. Il avait dans le regard quelque chose de nouveau, comme une lueur qui brillait au plus profond de lui-même. Kate sourit, ne comprenant la signification de cette flamme.

« Qu'est- ce que tu avais à me dire ? »

« Heu...Kate... »

Elle le regarda de ses yeux les plus tendres, les plus innocents.

«Je t'aime! »

« Hein... »

« Tu es l'élue de mon coeur ! »

Kate ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, il semblait flotter loin d'elle.

« C'est ce que je tenais à te dire. Fais attention à toi sur le chemin. »

Et il s'éloigna, laissant Kate très confuse. Elle se mit à réfléchir. Harry. Et moi que suis-je sensée éprouver pour toi ? Je t'aime, en tant qu'ami ? Mais est-ce tout ? Pas vraiment... C'est différent !

Kate rejoignit les autres. Ils faisaient un karaoké géant et Dumby chantait « sous le soleil des tropiques » à une Mac Gonagall qui n'en finissait plus de rougir. La soirée se termina et les élèves regagnèrent leurs dortoirs respectifs. Les professeurs, qui avaient retrouvé toute leur tête, se retirèrent aussi. Hermione et Ginny conduisirent les deux sœurs dans leur dortoir où elles avaient leurs lits.

Au petit matin, alors qu'un doux rayon de soleil pénétrait dans la pièce, Kate ouvrit un œil. Elle sourit. Autour d'elle tout exprimait le calme et la sérénité, même les centaines de photos d'Harry épinglées tout autour du lit de Ginny. La jeune fille se demanda si la petite Weasley, endormit sous une couverture à l'image d'Harry, n'avait pas un faible pour lui, il faudrait qu'elle lui demande un jour. Kate se leva et prit une douche chaude puis elle se rendit dans la salle commune. Hermione était déjà là, le nez dans d'énormes bouquins poussiéreux.

Bonjour, dit Kate.

Salut, bien dormit ?

Comme un bébé. Ca avance ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Pas grand-chose, à part une histoire de statuettes qu'il faut enrouler dans du jambon à la pleine lune, enfin tout un tas de conneries.

Je pense qu'il faudrait procéder méthodiquement. Le plus important est de se poser les bonnes questions.

Bien sûr ! Tu as raison ! s'exclama miss je-sais-tout.

Par exemple « Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? »

Hermione la regarda avec de gros yeux. Kate éclata de rire.

Je plaisante ! Non il faudrait se demander où se trouve Voldemort, comment l'attirer à nous et surtout comment le vaincre.

Et comment éviter à Harry de se faire tuer.

Entre autres, oui.

Et puisque quand on parle du loup on en voit la queue, Harry, tout ensommeillé, entra dans la pièce.

Salut les filles, dit-il en évitant de regarder Kate. Du progrès ?

Oui, répondit Kate, l'électricité, le cinéma, la voiture, la machine à laver…

Je veux dire sur NOTRE problème.

Alors non. Il faut qu'on réfléchisse encore. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas mourir pour la bonne cause ? J'ai plein de plan pour tuer le super méchant mais tu meurs à tous les coups…

Je préférais éviter ça, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Non, je comprends qu'on puisse être réticent mais il faut se dire qu'on meurt tous un jour ou l'autre.

Je préférais que ce soit plutôt l'autre. Au fait, j'ai un petit travail à faire, tu veux pas venir m'aider Kate ?

Bien sûr.

Attention : ellipse (d'environ une demi heure donc c'est qu'un bébé ellipse)

Sarah se leva enfin et c'est dans son super pyjama en forme d'ours qu'elle descendit rejoindre le reste de la troupe dans la salle commune. Ron était là et discutait avec sa sœur. Il lui adressa un sourire avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait lui-même un pyjama Yu-Gi-Oh et s'enfuit à toute jambes pour se changer. Hermione était encore et toujours à travailler et à côté d'elle Harry et Kate dans un uniforme jaune très caractéristique des marins. Kate ne semblait pas très contente.

Tu aurais put me dire en quoi consistait ce travail, disait-elle à Harry.

Avoue que ça va être marrant, on ne fait pas ça tous les jours.

Si on en ressort vivant je te tuerais moi-même.

Où vous allez ? demanda Sarah en s'approchant de sa sœur. A la pêche aux moules ?

Non mais une chose est sûre : je ne veux plus y aller maman.

On va chercher le dîner, expliqua Harry.

Le frigo est si mouillé que vous y allez en impers ?

On va PECHER le dîner, dit Kate. Et devine ce qu'on mange ce soir ? Des sangsues géantes carnivores des douves !

Aaaaahhhhhhhh ! criait Kate. Au secours ! Je vais mourir.

Calmement Harry sortit un revolver et tira sur le caïman qui attaquait la jeune fille. Kate le rejoignit en franchisant la distance d'eau glacée qui les séparait.

Depuis quand as-tu une arme ? demanda –t-elle.

Je n'aurais même pas droit à un « merci » ? dit-il avec son plus grand sourire (celui qui faisait s'évanouir toutes les filles de l'école)

Merci, maintenant répond à ma question.

Quelle autorité ! Sache que contre Voldemort j'ai voulu prendre toutes les précautions possibles.

C'est encore loin le repère des sangsues ?

On s'approche. Au fait, ça a l'air de rouler entre Ron et ta sœur.

Oui, ça fait plaisir à voir. Attention !

Une sangsue de trois mètres de long apparue devant eux. Par un sort parfaitement contrôlé Harry la tua et la téléporta jusqu'à la cuisine.

Au moins on n'a pas à la cuisiner, sourit Kate. Finalement c'est bien plus amusant que je ne le pensais. On ne s'est fait attaqué que par un caïman, une colonie de piranhas, le monstre du lac Ness nous a fait un petit coucou et les sangsues sont juste aussi grande que des voitures. C'est une vraie promenade de santé !

Cheminant gaiement ils se mirent à chanter à tue tête pour se donner du courage. Après avoir tuer une dizaine de sangsues ils remontèrent pour un repos bien mérité. Ils s'observèrent mutuellement. Leurs bottes étaient recouvertes de moules plasticovores grises et le reste de leurs vêtements était englué par de la vase verte nauséabonde.

Je pense qu'un bon bain serait de rigueur, dit Harry.

Indispensable je dirais. Mais avant j'irais bien faire un gros câlin à ma sœur…

Mais elle va être toute…Ron aussi mérite un calinou !

Mais finalement ils ne retrouvèrent qu'Hermione qui écopa de tout un tas de vase puante sur ses gros livres. Elle hurlait dans la bibliothèque.

J'essaye d'aider et voilà comment on me remercie ! C'est vraiment trop injuste. Arrête de rire Harry ! C'est pas drôle !

Kate entra sous la douche bien méritée et appuya sur le bouton « petites bulles multicolores qui chantent du Pierre Bachelet ». Tout en s'enduisant de savon à la banane fongiforme du Groenland elle se mit à hurler « les corons » (car les sons qui sortaient de sa bouchent ressemblaient plus à des beuglements qu'à des notes de musiques). C'est alors que surgissant de nulle part lui vint une idée. Elle sortit en trombe de la douche, manquant glisser sur la carrelage rose et s'enroula dans son peignoir Teletubies. Elle regagna sa chambre pour s'habiller, Sarah était sur son lit à effeuiller un bouquet de rose rouge.

C'est Ron qui te les a offerte ? demanda Kate.

Oui, il est mignon, non ?

C'est pour ça que tu massacres son cadeau ?

Mais non. Je fais ça parce que toutes les filles amoureuses le font, c'est bien connu. Et tu pourras en faire un pot pourri. C'que tu peux être puéril des fois, on dirait une puéricultrice.

Gnagnagna ! AAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhh !

Kate avait ouvert son armoire. Sous ses yeux : une horreur sans nom.

Ce que nul ne pourrait imaginer avait eu lieu. Sarah la rejoint et lorsqu'elle vit l'insoutenable vérité elle se mit à se rouler à terre dans des mouvements incontrôlés.

Mes affaires ! s'écria Kate. Tous mes vêtements ont disparus ! Quel monstre a put faire ça ? Le monde court à sa perte, jamais je ne survivrais à cette tragédie. Que vais-je devenir ? Tant d'heures passées à faire les magasins ruinées en un instant. Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter un sort si atroce ?

Ma pauvre sœur, sache que je suis avec toi en ce moment de douleur extrême, où toutes les autres lumières seront éteintes et… attend, laisse moi réfléchir…

(Ellipse le temps que Kate construise une reproduction grandeur nature de la fusée ariane. )

Ca y est ! Je me souviens ! s'écria la rouquine. Aujourd'hui on doit se déguiser, c'est le déguiz-day ! Ton costume est sur ton lit.

Kate s'approcha doucement de son lit dont les rideaux étaient tirés, elle redoutait le pire. Elle ouvrit avec précaution et…ce mit à hurler (si elle continuait comme ça elle allait se casser la voix !)

C'est avec une honte extrême qu'elle descendit manger dans la grande salle. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas un déguisement de Mulan comme sa sœur ou de vieux rat comme Hermione (OK ça c'était un mauvais exemple). C'est ne vache milka qu'elle vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Zeus/Harry (vive la symbolique !).

Pour ceux qui auraient oubliés (les vilains garnements) je tiens à rappeler que Kate avait eu une idée, chose assez rare pour qu'on la souligne.

Harry, murmura-t-elle au dit Harry, je sais comment tuer Voldemort.

Quoi !

Chut ! Pas maintenant. D'abord il faut que je vois le ténébreux, le sublimissime, le mystérieux Snape.

Harry se renfrogna et continua de boire sa soupe de Schtroumfs.


	9. Choristes et Tsunamis

Auteur : ça n'a pas changé, c'est toujours Sladana.

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, la base est Harry Potter de JK Rowling même si on se demande comme à partir d'une telle œuvre j'ai réussit à faire un truc aussi con. D'un autre côté c'était un peu le but…

Note : merci de me lire et pourquoi pas, si le cœur vous en dit, de m'écrire une petite review (ça fait toujours plaisir et ça mange pas de pain).

Chapitre neuf : choristes et tsunamis

LA FERME ! LA FERME ! LA FERME ! hurlait Snape.

« Pourquoi est-ce tombé sur moi ? » se lamentait-il (et oui, même les plus grand de se monde se lamentent) « Dumbledore sait bien que je déteste ces gosses, jusqu'au dernier, je n'ai qu'un rêve : les voir morts ! Je suis diabolique ! Quelle idée stupide il a eu de monter cette chorale, il faut vraiment être gelé du ciboulot. Pour sûr il a été un grand sorcier dans le temps (quand la marijuana était licite et que les fleurs remplaçaient le bitume) mais sauf son respect il doit avoir quelques neurones grillés »

REPRENONS ! hurla t-il. ET AVEC CALME ! (franchement qui serait calme quand un zigoto en noir vous beugle dessus ?)

« Vois sur toooon chemiiinnn

Gamiiinnn oubliééééééééés… »

STOP !

C'était pas bien, m'sieur ? demanda Sarah en dévorant le professeur du regard (d'un autre côté qui peut le regarder autrement ?)

Disons que ce n'était pas le problème principal. Je veux le coupable ! Qui a chanté la danse des canards ?

La foule des élèves de Poudlard resta silencieuse (pour une fois mais comme nous le savons tous quand on nous donne un ordre on rechigne toujours à y obéir. Je prend pour exemple quand une gentille maman demande (en hurlant la plupart du temps) à son enfant (qu'elle aime là n'est pas le problème) de faire ses devoirs. L'enfant (même s'il était sur le point de les faire de son propre gré) se sent soudain envahi d'une extrême lassitude et préfère aller s'avachir devant la télévision. Je sais que ça vous ai déjà arrivé pas la peine de nier, je suis omnisciente !)

Celui qui dit qu'il l'a fait, reprit Snape, je lui offre…un sandwich !

A quoi le sandwich ? demanda Harry en s'avançant d'un pas (comme c'est le héro il était devant et le connaissant il aime aussi se mettre en avant, ça rehausse sa cote de popularité)

A la fraise.

Alors c'est moi.

Potter ! Vous m'embêtez !

Vous me donnez mon sandwich ?

Non, fallait chanter comme les autres, na !

Mais…vous êtes un menteur !

BOUH ! MENTEUR ! MENTEUR ! scanda la foule. MENTEUR ! MENTEUR !

Snape se résigna et donna son sandwich à la fraise à Harry (qu'il réservait pour son goûter, se Potter lui gâcherait-il toujours la vie ?) qui fut tellement fou de joie qu'il faillit tomber à la renverse dans le flot de lave qui passait en dessous de la corniche où ils répétaient. (Vous ne croyez quand même pas qu'ils allaient se contenter de chanter dans la grande salle ?) Puis la répétition continua. Les chants se succédaient, résonnant sur les parois du terrible volcan (qui n'avait pas émis de lahars depuis longtemps mais rassurez-vous ça ne tarderaient pas (à l'échelle des temps géologique !)).

J'AI FAIM !

Potter ! Vous interrompez une superbe interprétation de « ce matin un lapin », vous devriez finir vos jours en enfer pour cela. Nous vous rappelons de plus que nous faisons tout ceci pour vous.

Mais j'ai faim.

C'est vraiment un ventre ce Potter. Allez on rentre au château. Et au pas de course !

Tandis que les enfant couraient à travers la lande déserte, leurs sacs remplis de 10 kg de cailloux (pardon, de fossiles et autres roches géologiquement très intéressantes), Snape sifflotait sur son hippogriffe (4 airbags, jantes en alliage et direction assistée en cadeau dans les paquets de bonux). Soudain une vague immense apparu à l'horizon. Snape toujours prêt à démontrer son courage tapa sur la croupe de l'hippogriffe qui s'envola haut dans les airs, mettant le professeur à l'abri du raz de marée. Kate regarda affolée autours d'elle. Neville creusait un trou dans le sable pour y enfouir sa tête. Tout un groupe de Serdaigles psalmodiait ensemble un extrait de « Tsunami et Tiramisu : ou comment ne pas crier « Au secours un gâteau au cappuccino » ». Hermione continuait de traîner sur le sol son sac plein à craquer de livres dans sa fuite désespérément lente (en plus de son sac de cailloux). Ron pleurait sur l'épaule de Sarah (qui profitait de la situation pour lui faire les petites nattes rousses qu'il avait toujours refusé d'avoir). Harry tournait sur lui-même en murmurant « On va tous mourir, on va tous mourir, on va tous mourir ». Kate le prit par les deux épaules, l'immobilisant.

Tu ne vas pas mourir. Tu dois tuer Voldemort.

Mais on va tous mourir, sanglota le survivant.

Non, j'ai une idée. Tu dois m'aider. Il nous faut les livres d'Hermione.

Quoi ? Mais c'est du suicide d'essayer de les lui prendre. Autant courir vers la vague.

On va en faire un radeau.

Un quart d'heure (trois côtes cassés et de multiples griffures) plus tard le radeau était construit. Ils avaient liés les précieux livres grâce à des poils humains (de dos pour les curieux). Hermione pleurait alors que la vague arrivait vers eux. Ils étaient seuls au milieu de la plaine. Les autres avaient fuis vers les arbres à l'image de leurs lointains ancêtres et commençaient à s'épouiller. Sur le radeau il y avait donc : Harry (qui s'était proclamé Commandant mais qui craignait une mutinerie), Kate (qui tenait la barre (comme le super sexy Barrett Bonden)), Hermione (qui chougnait toujours) et Sarah et Ron (qui « volaient » comme dans Titanic (mais non c…asse t'es pas une mouette)). Puis la vague submergea la plaine, le frêle navire fut quelques instants sous les flots tumultueux puis tel un bouchon apparut à la surface. Tous les cinq reprirent une grande bouffée d'air frais. Ils étaient à présent entourés d'une immense étendue d'eau sombre. Par-ci par-là flottaient des troncs d'arbres, des kangourous morts et en regardant sous l'eau Kate pu apercevoir un calmar géant enrouler ses tentacules autours d'un requin.

Il faut retourner au château, dit solennellement Harry, il en va de notre survie.

QUOI ! hurla Sarah. Tu veux dire qu'on va tous mourir ?

Tu ne l'a pas entendu tout à l'heure ? demanda calmement Kate avec un petit sourire, il ne disait que ça.

Gnagnagna, fit semblant de se vexer le jeune homme. Non, sérieusement nous devons rejoindre Poudlard.

Harry a raison, s'écria Ron, il y a des frites au menu. Et j'ai faim.

Le ventre de môsieur Ron passe avant tout ! dit Hermione

Et ça te pose un problème ? Melle je me nourris de livres ?

S'il vous plait, tenta Kate, ce n'est pas le moment. Par où allons-nous ?

Je dirais par là, dit Sarah en montrant vaguement une direction.

Alors moi je dis de l'autre côté, s'exclama Hermione.

Et pourquoi ? s'écria Ron. Tu insinues qu'elle ne sait pas où aller ?

Elle a pas tord, révéla Sarah.

Réfléchissons un peu, dit Harry. Là on voit le sommet du volcan où nous répétions.

Super Harry ! Tu es un génie. Si je me réfère à la position du soleil, à celle de la lune derrière ce petit nuage bleu, au courant de marée, au sens de nage de ce trilobite pélagique holochroane, à l'air du vent et à l'âge du capitaine…

Moi ! s'écria Harry.

Alors j'en déduis que nous sommes à 64° à l'est du méridien de Greenwich en passant par l'A16 et que nous devons faire route par là, soit Sud-sud-ouest vers la barrière de corail troglodyte.

Wahou ! s'écria Hermione. Comment tu sais tout ça ?

J'ai fait les scouts !

J'ignorais que les scrouts à pétard recrutaient des sorciers, avoua Ron.

Ma sœur était cafard en chef, dit fièrement Sarah, j'imagine qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de… titre honorifique…

Nous nous devons à présent d'abréger un peu le récit de leurs aventures sur ce radeau miteux. Pour cela je vous propose (c'est une expression en réalité vous n'avez aucun droit de choix ou d'avis) le carnet de bord rédigé par le capitaine Harry le sanguinaire (c'est le nom qu'il s'est donné et qui lui vaut les moqueries de Kate dès que quelqu'un le nomme ainsi). En voici quelques extraits :

Jour 2 : Les vivres viennent à manquer. Après seulement 2 jours ! Le festin de Ron hier soir pour fêter notre survie y est peut-être pour quelque chose. Il a de la chance d'être mon meilleur ami…

Jour 4 : Avons attrapé une tortue. C'est pas mauvais. Kate se révèle bonne cuisinière par contre qu'est-ce qu'elle chante faux ! Mais elle dit qu'il faut chanter pour cuisiner bien alors je dis rien. Hermione n'a pas dit un mot depuis le premier jour. Je pense qu'elle veut me piquer ma place. Va falloir la surveiller de près.

Jour 7 : Rien à l'horizon ni ailleurs non plus. Je m'ennuie.

Jour 9 : M'ennuie toujours. Ron et Sarah passe tout leur temps ensemble. Sur un radeau de 9m² ils arrivent à ne pas voir les autres ! Kate coupe méthodiquement les cheveux à Hermione qui ne les supportaient plus grâce à un os de tortue.

Jour 10 : Avant calmé l'hémorragie crânienne d'Hermione. Kate abandonne sa vocation de coiffeuse.

Jour 25 : Les pirates nous ont attaqués. Ils étaient au moins 1000 ! Nous les avons vaillamment combattus mais on a dû leur abandonner Hermione pour qu'ils nous laissent tranquille. Elle semblait pas très contente. Au moins elle pourra manger autre chose que des tortues.

Jour 29 : Avons gagné une fortune en jouant au poker avec Flipper.

Jour 30 : Avons perdu notre fortune contre Moby Dick.

Jour 32 : Sarah se plaint. Selon elle le voyage est trop long. Je vais appeler l'agence de voyage pour qu'elle arrange ça.

Jour 33 : Kate me dit que nous n'avons pas le téléphone. Je commence à croire qu'elle devient folle. Ou qu'elle veut me piquer ma place. Dans tout les cas il faut la supprimer. Dès que j'ai retrouvé le téléphone j'appelle un professionnel.

Jour 36 : Une île ! Une île ! Ce soir nous mangerons de la viande !

Jour 37 : Avons quitté précipitamment l'île. Je ne me souviens plus exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Un chose est sûre : l'incendie de la ville suite à notre recherche de nourriture dans la réserve de poudre du palais du sultan (qui avait déjà les cheveux chauves avant notre arrivée, à moins que Kate n'est pas pu renoncer à sa carrière ?) était accidentel. Et Ron voulait juste voir les canons royaux à l'œuvre. C'est pas de sa faute si le palais, la banque et l'hôpital était sur sa trajectoire.

Jour 38 : Ai oublier de signaler que nous avions retrouvé Hermione sur l'île. Elle était employé dans la bibliothèque (comme de par hasard) que par mégarde Kate à rasée (c'est son truc) quand elle a voulu me faire marrer en me montrant comment elle faisait des loopings avec un bulldozer. Au moins on a apprit que les bulldozers sont pas super pour faire des loopings et que les bibliothèques sont pas très solides.

Jour 45 : Avant installé l'ADSL sur le radeau. Manque plus qu'un ordinateur.

Jour 62 : Ron s'est fait manger un bras par un requin.

Jour 64 : Avons enfin convaincu le requin de rendre à Ron son bras. Le lui avons recollé.

Jour 75 : Il y a un grand tourbillon dans l'eau devant nous. Il se rapproche. Nous ne pouvons faire demi tour. Je l'entends…AAAHHHHHH (vous vous demandez comment j'arrive à écrire alors que le tourbillon nous entraîne vers le font, non ? Mais c'est un secret de capitaine alors à moins que vous n'ayez passé votre BPCI (brevet de petit capitaine igloo) vous ne le saurez pas)

Le radeau dont les livres commençaient à être gorgés d'eau disparu de la surface des flots pour rejoindre les dieux de l'océan. La profondeur et la pression voilèrent la vision de Kate. Tout devint noir. Puis une lumière vive l'enveloppa. Après quelques instant elle reconnu le lieu où leur navire avait échoué. Autours d'elle l'immensité de l'océan avait disparu, ne restait plus qu'un lac, ridiculement petit. Le lac de Poudlard. Kate hurla de joie. Cela réveilla Harry et Hermione. Fou de joie ils se mirent à danser la carmagnole. Ce fut la danse de trop. Les faibles liens qui maintenaient les ouvrages entre eux cédèrent, plongeant les 5 adolescents dans les eaux noires.


	10. Le pot de cornichons

Avant toute chose je m'excuse d'avoir été aussi longue. Mais comprenez que je ne préfère rien n'écrire plutôt que d'écrire n'importe quoi (Vraiment ? C'est nouveau ça !). Enfin bon, voilà le dixième chapitre de cette histoire sans queue ni tête. Au fait j'ai développé ici une histoire (disons le mot) d'amour entre deux persos pour ma petite Mel, donc pour les critiques c'est elle qu'il faut voir (je plaisante pour les conneries c'est toujours à moi qu'il faut s'adresser !)

Disclaimer : Je me suis basé sur le magnifique univers de JK Rowling et à ma sauce ça donne un résultat…disons pas triste !

Chapitre 10 : Le pot de cornichon

Les faibles liens qui maintenaient les ouvrages entre eux cédèrent, plongeant les 5 adolescents dans les eaux noires. Mais à peine eurent-il fait quelques brassées qu'un monstre immense, orange et chantant une étrange chanson à propos d'une île, les souleva de ses nombreux bras et les jeta sur la terre ferme.

Seul dans une salle de cours aux tapisseries sombres et mitées, Drago bûchait sur les mille et une façons d'attraper un putois mauvais à toison hirsute dont les propriétés médicinales et – et aphrodisiaques- n'étaient plus à prouver. Il avait retrouvé son flegme et son air suffisant habituel. Le départ de Harry et compagnie avait agit comme une douche froide sur lui. Il se sentait comme après une bonne cuite, la tête nuageuse, un peu vaseux, le mal de crâne en moins. Il n'avait pas tout de suite comprit pourquoi. Quel était le lien entre cette disparition et son état ? Il avait toutes ces dernières semaines à y réfléchir. D'abord pourquoi il avait changé, comment s'était-il retrouvé à jouer avec deux hobbits ou à danser la polka avec Winnie l'ourson ? Après enquête minutieuse il avait apprit que Mimi Geignarde avait « prit commande » de potions hautement interdites dans le bureau de Snape et les avait versées au hasard dans les verres de certains élèves. Et visiblement le sort ne l'avait pas favorisé. Mais une chose était longtemps restée inexplicable. Pourquoi le départ de Harry, Ron, Hermione et des deux moldus avait agit comme antidote ? Quel était le lien ? Qu'est-ce qui était assez fort pour briser une si puissante potion ? Drago avait la réponse pas bien loin dans son cerveau d'enfant gâté mais il ne voulait se l'avouer. L'amour était la réponse à beaucoup de maux. Voir son amour s'éloigner était un dégrisant infaillible. Le départ de la troupe n'était rien, c'était le départ d'une seule personne qui brisait son cœur depuis des semaines. S'il avait mit si longtemps à le comprendre c'était parce que l'amour n'avait jamais fait partie de son éducation. On lui avait toujours affirmé que ce sentiment affaiblissait les plus forts et n'apportait que malheur, désespoir et regrets. Mais à la grande surprise du Serpentard ce qu'il ressentait était tout autre. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi fort, peut-être pas aussi sûr de lui puisqu'il ignorait si ses sentiments étaient partagés, mais comme si un feu secret brûlait en lui, lui prodiguant force et détermination. Et il était loin d'être désespéré. Au contraire l'espoir guidait chacun de ses pas. L'espoir de revoir cet être cher disparut depuis si longtemps. L'espoir de lui avouer son amour. L'espoir que cette personne ressente la même chose. L'espoir d'avoir des cordons bleus au menu ce soir. L'espoir de…hum hum. Quoi qu'il en soit beaucoup les opposait. Depuis toujours s'en était ainsi. Et il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas fait grand chose pour changer cela. Mais le monde avait prit une telle tournure (qui aurait pu dire que Bob l'éponge deviendrait premier ministre ?) que personne ne pouvait vraiment dire de quoi serait fait demain.

Alors Drago espérait. Aux yeux de tous au château son assurance était revenue et cela avait aidé beaucoup à reprendre leurs esprits. Certes ils restaient les exilés sur les pelouses, formant toujours une marée multicolore, mouvante et gesticulante, sans parler du bruit et des odeurs…

Mais les cours avaient repris ainsi que les devoirs, au grand damne des élèves qui avaient pour beaucoup perdu une partie de leurs capacités intellectuelles (déjà peu garnies à la base).

Dumbledore avait fait rechercher ses cinq étudiants perdus à travers le pays encore sous les eaux. Leur sort était désespéré pour nombre de journalistes qui avaient fait un hommage au jeune héro à la cicatrice chez JP Foucault. Il était donc mort, sans aucun doute pour prêt de 95 des sorciers (sondage Sorcière Hebdo dans son numéro « Harry Potter : un ange s'en est allé »). Drago restait définitivement dans les 5 qui gardaient un espoir de fou.

Le serpentard leva les yeux de sa copie, il lui manquait encore deux manières de capturer ce satané putois. Voilà prêt de trois heures qui travaillait et ses jambes commençaient à s'engourdirent. Méthodiquement il referma ses grimoires et les empila sur un bord de la table de bois. Ayant encore un peu de temps avant son cours de 'Mécagreffes pour Homonculus en manque d'affection maternelle' il décida de faire un tour près du lac. Il avait apprit à éviter les réfugiés, vagues déchets sur une si belle pelouse, et c'est rapidement qu'il atteignit les rives sereines du lac. Derrière lui on pouvait entendre le brouhaha lointain de la foule mais devant lui ne s'étendait que le calme silence des montagnes verdoyantes. Il s'assit dans l'herbe humide et ferma les yeux, offrant son visage pâle aux doux rayons du soleil. Qu'il était bon d'offrir son corps à la nature (moi je s'rais plutôt d'nature à m'offrir son corps !). Il ne su combien du temps il resta là, peut-être même s'était-il endormit, quand il entendit comme une sorte de glougloutement. Là, au centre du lac s'était formé un immense tourbillon, semblant s'enfoncer loin dans les profondeurs. Habitué aux phénomène, non pas étranges mais tous simplement magiques il ne s'étonna pas. Néanmoins il s'attarda à observer le tourbillon, ne prêtant pas attention au fait qu'il était déjà en retard. Soudain une embarcation jaillit des flots. Etrange embarcation s'il en est mais plus étrange encore ses occupants. Le jeune homme réprima un cri de joie. Sous ses yeux le radeau de fortune qui transportait la personne qui possédait son cœur se désintégra, précipitant ses passagers sous l'eau. Mais un des nombreux monstres du lac les rejeta sur la berge. Drago ne fut pas le seul à se précipiter sur eux.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt. Le soleil l'aveuglait (et oui il y a du soleil en Ecosse !). Elle entendit des voix à côté d'elle.

- …inquiet. Racontez-moi tout.

C'était Dumbledore. Harry lui narra en détail les évènements et la jeune fille remarqua qu'il embellissait la vérité, à son profit. Quand avait-il vaincu un Cyclope plus haut que le château ? Et jamais il ne l'avait sauvé, il l'avait vendu plutôt ! Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance puisqu'elle était de retour. Quelqu'un la secouait, c'était Kate.

- Lève-toi, je sais que tu es réveillée, dit cette dernière avec un grand sourire.

- Tu as remarqué qu'Harry dit n'importe quoi ? murmura Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

- Oui, ça lui passera. Bon, que dirais-tu d'aller manger ?

- Bonne idée. Où sont Sarah et Ron ?

- Ils sont en train de se goinfrer. Ron avait une envie folle de pudding à la rhubarbe, au chocolat et aux poivrons.

Les deux filles se mirent à rire en rejoignant les cuisines. Ron ne se laissait décidément pas démonter ! Elle retrouvèrent le petit couple entre une tarte aux myrtilles et une quiche au potiron, racontant les péripéties qu'ils avaient vécu.

-Vous ne sentez pas une drôle d'odeur ? demanda Kate au petit couple

- Mes gougères aux épinards ! s'exclama Ron en fonçant vers ses fourneaux desquels il sortis toute une série de petits tas calcinés qu'il porta à la bouche. Pas mauvais !

Hermione restait silencieuse, mâchonnant un cookie au beurre de pastèque. Elle était heureuse d'être de retour et qui ne le serait pas après avoir mangé autant de tortue et de poisson ? Elle avait prit conscience que la vie pouvait changer du jour au lendemain, que tout pouvait basculer sans crier gare (notons qu'elle n'a pas enregistré qu'on ne peut se fier à ses amis mais après tout une telle erreur n'est pas étonnante pour une gourgandine).

Drago avait suivit la petite troupe jusqu'aux cuisines, à distance bien entendu. Comme beaucoup il souhaitait savoir comment Potter (et ses copains désaxés) s'en était sortis une fois de plus. Et surtout il y avait là l'être qu'il chérissait le plus au monde, qui lui faisait chanter « Je t'aime comme un fou, comme un soldat, comme une star de cinéma » complètement nu devant le miroir de sa salle de bain (on ne bave pas ! Moi ça m'effraies plutôt mais c'est mon avais bien personnel), bien qu'il ignore le sens du mot « cinéma ». Il avait réussit à capter quelques bribes d'informations sur leur périple et devait avouer que ça n'avait pas été « le club Med » (expression que Pansy lui avait apprise et qu'il trouvait amusante, bien qu'il ne voyait pas le rapport entre des vacances médiévales et quelque chose de calme et tranquille, là encore les moldus prouvaient leur infériorité).

Quoi qu'il en soit Drago avait faim. Eh oui, ça arrive même aux meilleurs d'entre nous (et surtout aux meilleurs !). Le pot de cornichons sur la table lui semblait appétissant (vous aurez tous compris qu'il trouve les cornichons en eux-mêmes appétissants, pas le bocal, il ne s'appelle pas Gluttony !). Il tendit la main pour l'attraper quand, au même moment une autre main se tendit, se posant délicatement sur la sienne. D'abord furieux il leva un sourcil vers la personne qui osait poser sa main sur la peau si fine du grand Drago Malfoy mais se ravisa bien vite quand il s'aperçut que l'inconscient n'était autre que l'être si cher à son cœur (Là vous savez tous qui c'est mais vous attendez que je mette tout de même un nom sur celui ou celle qui possède le cœur de notre Serpentard national, non ?).

- Tu…tu peux prendre le pot, dit poliment Drago en retirant sa main.

Cela lui coûtait beaucoup car il adorait vraiment les cornichons. Depuis tout petit, aussi loin que sa mémoire revienne (quasiment à sa conception), ce cucurbitacée était son plat préféré. Petit intermède : désireriez vous savoir quels sont ses 5 plats favoris (spécial dédicaces aux méga méga fan de Drago car je sais qu'ils sont nombreux) ? Les voici en exclusivité :

La soupe de cornichons et d'airelles

Le rôti de cornichons à la sauce meringuée

La salade de cornichons et de foie gras

Le fromage blanc aux cornichons (les vaches, chèvres et dragonnes qui ont fourni le lait ont été nourris uniquement avec des cornichons (il est à noté que les dragonnes, par manque de viande, en tendance à manger leur berger mais cela ne rend leur lait que meilleur))

La glace aux cornichons (classique mais fait toujours fureur)

Après cette pause gastronomique retour à l'action (parce qu'il y en a ?).

- Merci, répondit l'autre amateur de cornichon. Tu savais que les cornichons sont connus depuis l'antiquité pour leurs propriétés aphrodisiaques ? Je l'ai lu dans l'histoire des cornichons à travers l'espace et le temps.

Hermione était vraiment fascinante pour notre amoureux des cornichons (Aaaah enfin je la nomme).

- Non, je l'ignorais, avoua le Serpentard. Tu…tu as l'air en forme.

- Vraiment ? Merci. J'ai échappé à un capitaine paranoïaque, à une folle qui voulait me scalper, à des pirates sanguinaires et à une horde de rats bibliophages. Mais je ne savais pas que tu pouvais…être gentil.

- Et bien merci, ça fait toujours plaisir !

- Ecoute tu m'énerves, même pas capable d'apprécier les cornichons !

- Quoi !

Jamais on ne l'avait insulté de la sorte. Comment cette gourgandine osait dire pareille chose ! Soudain il s'aperçut que le pot ne contenait pas des cornichons mais…des criquets. Et Hermione, celle qu'il aimait malgré tout (surtout malgré elle), allait en croquer un à pleines dents (qu'elle avait fort longues d'ailleurs). Alors il lui dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

- Epouse-moi.

Hermione lâcha l'affreux criquet sur le sol et celui s'enfuit en criant « Mme la fée elle voulait me manger ! ». Elle se mit à rire et non pour le criquet. Un rire qui brisa le cœur de Drago comme un vase en cristal tombant au sol (pauvre chouquinou !) Il s'enfuit à toutes jambes, oubliant presque sa dignité sur place (il fit rapidement demi-tour pour l'attraper par le bras et reprit sa course). Hermione était trop occupée à rire pour s'apercevoir que de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles mais cela n'avait pas échappé à Kate (reconvertie subitement en entremetteuse-marieuse).

- Pourquoi ris-tu ? demanda Kate à son amie.

- Pourquoi ? Mais parce que cette situation est ridicule.

- Vraiment ? Sais tu combien de jeunes filles seraient prêtes à tuer et à vendre père et mère pour être à ta place ? (dans les fics toutes les filles veulent toujours coucher avec Drago c'est à croire que nous sommes toutes pareilles ! Pour ma part je me contenterait de Snape mais continuons le récit)

- Non je l'ignore mais peu m'importe ce qu'elles pensent, JE suis à ma place.

- Tu vas refuser ?

- Bien sûr !

- Hermione, tu as quoi ? 16 ans, non ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait songer à te marier ? J'ai une amie, Susanita, qui affirme que les études servent à se trouver un mari. Et avec ton intelligence tu devrais l'avoir compris. Vois la vérité en face, avec ton physique, tu vas finir vieille fille. Drago est un bon parti, tu devrais accepter.

L'engrenage du cerveau de Miss-Je-Crois-Tout-Savoir-Et-cette-Situation-Prouve-Le-Contraire-Car-Personne-Ne-Passerait-A-côté-D'un-Coup-Pareil se mit en route (devinez qui doit relire deux fois cette phrase pour la comprendre ?).


	11. Dernier chapitre avant le terminus

Diclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, les chansons de Jean Jacques Goldman et Raphaël. La plupart des éléments du texte sont comme d'habitude des citations et des hommages ou encore du grand n'importe quoi. Pour ce dernier chapitre je tenais à remercier tout ceux qui ont eu le courage de me lire jusque là. Cette fic n'est partie de nulle et va donc nulle part. J'ai simplement testé différents styles d'écriture, d'histoires, que je ne pouvais faire dans mes autres fics. J'espère que vous vous êtes autant amusé à me lire que moi à écrire !

Chapitre 11 : dernier chapitre avant le terminus, tout le monde descend

Hermione traversait à grandes enjambées la pelouse parsemée de feuilles rouges et or, le vent soufflant dans sa cape et ses cheveux. Elle recherchait celui qu'elle faisait souffrir, sans le vouloir. Mais la souffrance se fout de savoir si elle est désirée ou non. Il était là, sous le cerisier en fleur. Elle avait toujours aimé cet arbre, elle l'aimait encore plus aujourd'hui. Silencieusement elle s'assit à ses côtés. Mais ce silence était de mauvaise qualité, comme un verre fragile, un de ceux dont on sait parfaitement qu'ils vont être brisés.

- Drago…

- Non, ne dis rien. Je m'excuse…

- T'excuser ? De quoi ? De m'avoir proposé le mariage ? Je suis plutôt flattée. (Oh la gourgandine est en plus menteuse !)

- Ta réaction de tout à l'heure c'était parce que tu étais flattée ?

- Non, je dois l'avouer. Mais j'y ai repensé. Je n'aurais pas dû, c'était déplacé. Ta proposition tient toujours ?

- Pour sûr, je ferrais de toi la plus heureuse des femmes si tu consentais à devenir la mienne.

Des violons invisibles se mettent à jouer. De doux flocons de neiges tombent sur leurs joues rosies. Ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre, le froid n'étant qu'un prétexte.

- Et ta famille, que va-t-elle en penser ?

- Qu'importe ma famille. Ma famille c'est toi à présent. Tu es de ma famille, de mon ordre et de mon rang, celle que j'ai choisie, celle que je ressens, dans cette armée de simple gens. Tu es de ma famille, bien plus que celle du sang.

- C'est si joli c'que t'm'dis. Et tu me trouves belle ? (Attention c'est une question piège ! Drago risquera t-il son mariage pour avoir dis la vérité ?)

- Bien sur que je te trouve très belle, bien sur je t'emmènerai à la mer, y'a rien d'autre a faire qu'à se saouler, attendre le jugement dernier, transplanter la haut dans le Ciel, y parait que c'est pas pareil ! Y parait que la vie n'est jamais aussi belle que dans tes rêves que dans tes rêves.

Hermione était aux anges (et qui ne le serrait pas dans pareille situation ?). Elle jouait négligemment avec une mèche de ses cheveux blonds. Le soleil brûlant passait à travers les branches de l'arbre mais ils ne sentaient rien. Ils étaient heureux, heureux, E.R.E !!!

Pendant ce temps là dans une obscure salle d'obscure partie des obscures sous-sol du non moins obscure château de Pourdlard…

- Potter ! Derrière vous ! Cria Snape tout en combattant vaillamment un Mange-mort (il sait faire deux choses à la fois, quel homme !)

Harry se retourna et vit avec effroi que Kate était aux prises avec deux détraqueurs prêts à lui donner l'ultime baiser. (L'auteur s'aperçoit avec horreur que, distraite par la romance Hermione/Drago elle en a complètement oublié l'action et a aussi oublié comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Que le lecteur m'en excuse et pour l'instant revenons à nos sorciers) N'écoutant que son courage (il aura du mal à écouter sa raison, vu qu'un manque inopportun de cervelle lui fait en manquer) il traversa la pièce sombre dont le sol grouillait de blattes qui craquaient sous ses pas (Beurk beurk beurk !). Il évita de justesse des sorts lancés par des Mange-morts qu'il croyait avoir occis. Harry souffrait terriblement de l'épaule, la douleur était vive et intense mais le sorcier qui la lui avait infligé gisait à présent inconscient sur le sol. Kate était acculé à un mur et des flots de larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues tandis que les détraqueurs s'approchaient d'elle. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait mais elle tentait tant bien que mal de rester debout, prête s'il le fallait à son dernier combat. Elle ne pouvait mourir ici, dans cette sale remplie d'horribles insectes. Elle avait encore tant à découvrir, tant à vivre. Elle voulait voir ces plages de sable fin où l'on dit que le temps dure longtemps et la vie sûrement plus d'un million d'années, et toujours en été. Elle voulait marcher dans la neige vierge (où elle ne s'enfoncerait pas car son cousin n'avait aucune enclume) sur les pentes du Kilimandjaro, traverser l'atlantique en solitaire avec sa sœur et surtout se goinfrer de barbapapas. Mais tout allait s'arrêter là, comme ça, d'un coup. Elle ferma les yeux, résolue. Quand elle les rouvrit Harry était prêt d'elle et les détraqueurs avaient disparus.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

- Je…je crois. Que se passe t-il ?

Harry avait anéanti les détraqueurs, Snape combattait un Mange-morts et tous les autres partisans de Voldemort avaient disparus. Une ombre surgit alors. D'un pas sûr l'individu entra dans la lumière. Snape, qui venait enfin d'en finir avec son adversaire, Kate et Harry s'immobilisèrent.

- Ha…Harry ? bredouilla Kate.

Le nouvel arrivant n'était autre qu'Harry, du moins en avait-il l'apparence. Il éclata de rire, un rire sans joie.

- Absolument pas.

Sous leurs yeux il se transforma en un individu tout autre. Sa peau était aussi blanche que la neige, ses cheveux verts ressemblaient à de grandes palmes de palmiers. Ses vêtements tout aussi étranges, ni vraiment masculins ni totalement féminins renforçaient son côté androgyne. Son regard était mauvais, assoiffé de sang.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Harry d'un ton qu'il voulait sûr.

- Je suis l'arme la plus puissante de mon maître, Lord Voldemort. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Je n'ai grandi que pour le servir, je suis son arme ultime.

- Vous ne craignez donc pas la mort ? demanda Kate.

- La mort ? Je me ris de la mort ! Si je meurs c'est que j'aurais été faible, que je n'aurais pas été l'arme qu'Il désirait. Je n'aurais plus de raison de vivre, alors autant mourir.

Les deux sorciers et Kate étaient sidérés. C'était bien la chose la plus stupide qu'ils avaient entendu de toute leur vie. Quoique le « Je vais commencer un régime constitué uniquement de haricots verts parce que ça sonne comme Harry Potter » de Harry pouvait prétendre au titre.

- Qui êtes-vous exactement ? demanda à son tour Snape.

- Je suis le fruit de vos péchés. J'ai été créé par mon maître grâce à dix pièces d'or et un sandwich au jambon. C'est ce qu'on appelle le principe de l'échange équivalent. Le monde est régit par ce principe. Rien ne se perd, rien ne se gagne, tout s'échange.

Le jeune homme dont le nom nous est pour l'instant inconnu (et le restera peut-être si j'oublie de le mentionner) souriait largement en observant ses trois potentielles victimes. Il continua :

- Selon ce principe mon maître va échanger ta vie, Potter, contre l'immortalité et le pouvoir absolu.

- Si je refuse ?

- Si tu refuses mon maître rayera cette stupide planète de l'Univers !

- Ne s'énervons pas, intervint Snape. Potter a dit « si » et il est évident, pour le bien de tous, qu'il va accepter.

- Il n'en est pas question !

- Cessez de faire l'enfant Potter !

Pendant que les deux sorciers se crêpaient le chignon ; Kate réfléchissait à cette histoire d'échange équivalent. Quelque chose clochait avec son raisonnement mais elle ne pouvait mettre le doigt dessus.

- C'est bon, tuez moi.

- Quoi ?! s'écria Kate.

- On a joué ma vie à pierre-feuille-ciseaux et j'ai perdu. C'est l'jeu ma pau'v Kate.

- Tu es devenu raisonnable, dit l'androgyne, j'en suis heureux.

- Attendez ! Il y a forcément un autre moyen !

Ils firent tous trois signe que non. La jeune fille ne pouvait l'accepter. Elle repensa à tous ces moments qu'elle avait vécu avec Harry. De leur rencontre à maintenant en passant par leur vie sur le radeau avec Hermione, Sarah et Ron. Sarah et Ron ! Mais bien sûr ! C'était là le hic !

- Votre principe d'échange équivalent ne vous servira à rien, Mr le Palmier !

- Pardon ?

- Une chose échappe à cette logique ! Et pas des moindres ! Elle met tout votre raisonnement en l'air !

- Et laquelle Miss Je-sais-tout ?

- Non, Miss Je-sais-tout c'est Hermione. Moi c'est Kate.

- Oh, désolé, autant pour moi. Alors laquelle Kate ?

- L'amour ! L'amour donne et prend mais jamais ne s'échange ! L'amour donne des ailes et prend les cœurs mais ne s'échange pas !

Les yeux du jeune homme semblèrent sortir de leurs orbites. Son corps se ratatinait sur lui-même, formant une mare noire là où jadis se trouvaient ses pieds.

- Je fonds ! Je fooooonds ! Mais quel moooooooonde !

Une minute plus tard il ne subsistait de lui qu'un vague tas de chiffon.

Je n'ai pas tout compris de ce qui vient de se passer, avoua Harry.

Ce n'est pas grave. C'est Sarah et Ron qui m'ont donné cette idée.

Pour le tuer ? Ils sont méchants alors.

Méchant ? hurla une voix grave et déformée. On parle de moi ?

Un homme de haute stature, vêtu d'une grande cape noire était apparu dans un nuage de fumée. Au loin le tonnerre gronda. L'homme se mit à rire. Son rire était froid, il vous glaçait le sang dès les premières notes.

Snape s'évanouie de terreur. La puissance magique qui exhalait de l'homme cloua Kate au sol. Harry parvint avec difficulté à se tenir sur ses deux jambes.

Voldemort !

Potter, enfin je vous retrouve.

Je vous manquais ? Désolé de ne pas vous retourner le compliment. Votre face de batracien m'attire fort peu.

Votre humour pitoyable ne vous servira à rien dans l'autre monde !

C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut de la présence de la petite moldue qui aurait tout fait pour ne pas être là.

Qui est-ce ?

C'est Kate, une amie.

Une amie ? s'écria t-elle. Juste une amie ?

Bah oui, si je dis qu'on sors ensemble, ce qui n'est pas le cas, j'en connais plein qui ne seront pas d'accord et comme je veux avant tout que la Terre entière m'aime, je ne vais pas ruiner mes chances !

Ah…Ok.

Bon ! siffla Voldemort. On peut reprendre ?

Bien sûr ! sourit Kate.

D'un coup de baguette magique il envoya la fillette valser contre le mur où elle s'écrasa mollement.

Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?! C'est pas gentil !

Hahaha !!! D'ici peu je serai le maître incontesté de cette planète ! Je n'ai plus qu'à t'éliminer Potter !

Jamais !

Et il effectua un double salto arrière suivit d'un triple grand écart jambes pliées à demi pour se retrouver derrière un pilier.

Joli performance. Mais cela ne te sauvera pas ! Rien ne te sauvera plus désormais !

Si…il y a l'amour ! Kate !

Quoi ? bredouilla t-elle à moitié dans les choux.

C'est quoi ton truc sur l'amour qui donne des ailes et prends la tête ?

C'est pas ça, là ça ne marchera pas…

Mince !

Il n'a pas fière allure le héro !

Harry ! marmonna Kate toujours écrasée sur le sol. Chante !

Quoi ?

Chante ! Comme à la répétition.

Se roulant en boule, les mains sur les oreilles, elle attendit. Et Harry se mit à chanter. Il est probable que personne, au cours de toute l'histoire de l'humanité, n'ai chanté plus mal. Ce qui sortait de la bouche du Survivant ne pouvaient être des notes de musique audibles et encore moins agréables. Pour une raison qui perturbent encore les historiens de nos jours, il avait choisi la chanson «Pour un flirt » et par le plus grand des hasard il s'agissait de celle qui, lorsqu'elle était correctement mal chantée perturbait le bon fonctionnement des cellules du corps de Voldemort et les faisait mourir une à une. Certains ont avancé l'hypothèse du suicide collectif de cellules pour échapper à cette torture mais c'est encore à prouver.

Harry chantait, tenant sa baguette comme un micro, il était aux anges.

Pour un flirt avec toi, je ferrais n'importe quoi, pour un flirt….

On dit aussi que c'est un trop plein d'amour pour un Voldemort pas habitué qui le tua, on dit beaucoup de chose parfois.

Kate osa ouvrir un œil pour voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres se décomposer petit à petit. Sa peau vira au rouge, au vert puis au blanc sans toutefois oublier le bleu à pois jaunes. Sarah ferma les yeux de peur. Elle dira plus tard qu'elle tentait de capter l'essence de cet instant en gardant les yeux clos mais elle avait simplement la trouille. Une main secouait son épaule. Harry la regardait avec de grands yeux rieurs.

Il est mort, dit-il simplement. Tu as aimé ma chanson ?

Je…oui, c'était très bien.

Allons rejoindre les autres. Je crois qu'une fête s'impose.

Laissant là un Snape toujours dans les vapes (on ne le retrouvera que deux semaines plus tard, affaibli et à moitié mangé par les punaises des marais traînant bizarrement dans le secteur) les deux adolescents rejoignirent la surface où la fête battait déjà son plein. Et oui chez les sorciers on ne perd pas de temps ! La nouvelle de la mort de Voldemort fut prompte à se répandre et bientôt le monde entier fut au courant. Cela rassura un père bourru en Ecosse et une mère quelque part à Tokyo.

A Poudlard Dumby avait organisé une méga rave party ! Il y avait mit toute son imagination pour cet évènement hors du commun. Les choses qui se passèrent cette nuit là restèrent floues pour les historiens et beaucoup de ceux qui avaient des bribes de souvenirs préférèrent les oublier. Il fut dit que jamais aucune fête ne fut plus grandiose. Il y eut des feux d'artifices toute la nuit, des centaines de litres d'alcool et quelques substances illicites en très grand nombre mais nous n'en dirons pas plus car il parait que c'est mal. Les sorciers, moldus et toutes les créatures squattant l'école dansèrent toute la nuit jusqu'à l'aube où il fallut à la pauvre Mme Pomfresh distribuer des centaines de cachets d'aspirine.

Kate se réveilla en début d'après-midi entre un grimlins et un pokémon. Harry signait des autographes à quelques dizaines de mètres de là à en juger par les cris des fans hystériques.

L'heure des au revoirs arriva. Ron jura à Sarah de lui écrire par chouette et elle lui promit de venir le voir. Hermione fit promettre à Kate d'oublier sa carrière de coiffeuse et Kate lui souhaita tout le bonheur du monde avec Drago. Ils étaient si mignon-doudou ensemble !

Vous reviendrez nous voir ? demanda Harry.

Bien sûr, répondit Kate qui était persuadée qu'elle ne remettrait plus les pieds dans ce monde de fous. J'ai été très heureuse de vous rencontrer tous. Ce fut une expérience très enrichissante.

Bon, l'interrompit Sarah, on va y aller avant qu'elle ne nous fasse un discours ! Salut !

Bye !

Et c'est ainsi, en attrapant de justesse le Poudlard Express que les deux petites moldues regagnèrent leur jolie maison de briques rouges et leur papa qui les attendait avec impatience.

The End ?


End file.
